Faebulus Inc
by Sarfy
Summary: AU Doccubus. Lauren works in the tech department and gets a client that brightens up her gloomy day.
1. Chapter 1

FAEBULUS INC.

Hey you all :)

I've missed the excitement of putting something out on this site! You see, I'm desperately trying to write a real novel, but feeling totally blocked. Then I got this dumb idea out of nowhere :D So here's just a little something I HAD TO write to get it out of my system and maybe get back to my book.

At first I was not going to post this, but then thought "Well, why not?" So here it goes - AU Doccubus. And I feel the need to point out that I know only a little or nothing at all about what IT-support/Tech people do. But that's not important in this story anyways..

All human, I think. T-rated, I think. Not? But let's start with that. One.. Two..Three shot, I think.

FYI English is not my first language.

Fairly quickly written, so sorry for the typos and if it sucks.

I don't own anything! DISCLAIMER!

And we'll start of with a short little 'teaser' or prologue, if you will. This story won't be that long, I think.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The not so New Girl

Lauren lifted her feet up on the corner of her desk. Her blond hair flowed behind her chair as she strecthed her slender neck. She sighed heavily and stared at the painting on the office wall. Lauren had brought in and hanged the landscape painting by her mother on the wall to have something beautiful to watch. Because the space, where she resided too long every day did not have a window. Not that there even could be a window this deep down, Lauren shook her head and sighed again. She glanced at the man beside her. He was sitting all scrunched up and poking the screen of his phone. What the hell is he doing? Lauren craned to see. Playing Candy Crush?

"Stop sighing. You're breaking up my concentration," the man huffed.

"Isn't that a little too girly for you Dys?" She couldn't help but comment.

"No," Dyson laughed in a deep voice winking at the blond. "I can even wear pink. I'm _that_ sure of my masculinity."

"Yeah, right," Lauren rolled her eyes. Dyson mainly wore black, grey and brown. Even dark blue would probably be too bright for him. "So, when have you worn something pink?" She smirked. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Dyson huffed. "Never."

"Yep," the blond nodded looking once more at the clock on the wall. Today was one of those days. "Are we in a time warp?" She exclaimed tiredly. "The clock's not moving!"

"Time is in fact moving ahead," Dyson said after checking the time on his phone. "Getting bored are you?"

"There's nothing to do! I've already done my workload. And this.." Lauren waved her hand motioning to their small room. "..is making me claustrophobic."

"Our office?"

"Office? Get a grip - It's a cupboard!" The blond screeched.

Dyson smirked. "Calm down. I'll admit the.. office is a bit dreary, but isn't it nice to be this close to me such a.."

"An asshole?"

"Manly man – I was going to say," Dyson laughed patting his pecks.

"A real perk. I don't know why I stay in Faebulus Inc." Lauren groaned running her finger through her hair. "I could be doing more. You know, programming, developing new products."

Dyson nodded in agreement. "I don't know why you stay here either. Jesus woman you're a certified genius and you're tinkering here with measly computer problems. No wonder you're bored."

Lauren smirked. "You feel strongly about this. But yes.." She pursed her lips. "I should go and do something else."

* * *

Ping sounded in the room. "What now?" Dyson shuffled his chair to the laptop perched on the side table. He saw a new e-mail in their box.

"Bo Dennis," He groaned under his breath. "Shit."

"What?" Lauren asked noting the man's features darken. Is he angry or nervous, she pondered. Maybe he's scared?

Dyson stayed quiet and the blond looked at him curiously.

"Maybe this will change your mood Lewis," Dyson finally said with a crooked smile. "A job for you," He tapped the computer screen.

"A man?" Lauren snorted knowing Dyson.

"A woman. The new girl. Came in a couple of months ago."

"A woman? Do I know her?"

"No." Dyson remembered taking all of Bo's earlier calls after seeing her fleetingly in the elevator. Holy hotness. But Lauren could have her. _Now._ Dyson wanted to stay away from her. Far away.

Lauren eyed Dyson baffled. "How the hell is she still a _new_ girl, if she came in months ago. And how come I haven't seen her?"

"Well, you know.."

"You usually take all the calls from _all_ the women," Lauren stated flatly.

"Usually," Dyson admitted shrugging his broad shoulders. "But there are others you can also take off my hands. Like Mrs Kinnon, Sheila, Sophia, Janice.."

"We'll be here all night, if you're gonna list all the women you've agitated here."

"Whatever," Dyson huffed. "All I'm saying, you can have her."

"Thank you," Lauren scoffed. "But why?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"What why?"

"Why are you dropping her to me? Doesn't she fit your standards?" Lauren laughed trying to get a rise out of her colleague, because that's what they did. For fun. That's actually kinda perverted, Lauren realized, but still pushed on. "Because.. news flash, you've got _no_ standards."

"Oh shut up," Dyson snarled. "Miss Dennis is more than.. qualified. Very pretty, great body and nice.. tits."

"Oh? And you won't go and help her." Lauren lifted an eyebrow. "Now I'm intrigued."

Dyson sighed resigned. The blond wouldn't let this go so easily. "If you must know," he paused. Better not mention the ass-grabbing and the punch that followed, he decided. And that was beside the point really. "She hates me! Hates me alright. And she's.. a terrible bitch. Threw me out last time."

"Poor you," Lauren snickered. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Dyson lied and then mused for a moment. "I may have tried to, you know, scan her interest."

"What the hell does that mean? Scan her interest?"

"Test if she was interested in me."

"Let me guess," Lauren held up her hand. "She wasn't?"

"Maybe she's gay. That's the only reason that you haven't succumbed to my advances," the man grinned.

"Oh please," Lauren grimaced. She knew the man wasn't serious, but still it irked her. "You mean to say that, if you can't bed a woman, she's obviously a lesbian?"

"Obviously," Dyson shrugged his shoulders smirking. "But you're going to find out for sure. See if your gaydar or whatever is working. Office 112. Third floor."

"112 is the European emergency number, did you know?" Lauren said gathering her things and taking her bag off the table.

"No and I don't really care." Dyson rolled his eyes. "Better get a move on Lewis. Bo Dennis is not the most patient of clients, if I remember correctly."

"I bet that was just with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I'll edit later


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised and all giddy to see that a lot of Lost Girl readers are still here :) Thank you for your follows, favorites and awesome feedback!

Hellish week at the office, but I wanted to get this out for you. It's a bit rushed and I will edit later.

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 2 - Button up

* * *

Bo put her long dark hair in a messy bun and put her cardigan on. It was grey, worn and very ugly. She kept it in her office to warm her on cold days or when the air conditioning was making the room too chilly. Though today wasn't one of those days, Bo wore it 'cause the cardigan also covered a lot. Usually she dressed quite provocatively, some might say, but now she wanted to ooze purity. She aimed for demure. She wanted to to punch that guy's lights out.

"Calm down," The brunette breathed quickly checking herself in the mirror she had. " Must button this up," she decided doing just that, buttoning up her trusty grey cardigan.

"What else? Hmm.." She pondered. "Glasses! Where are they?"

Bo picked up her glasses from the desk and put them on. Maybe I should put pants on? No. Dress it is. I'll sit behind my desk. Not even looking at him.

"This is ridiculous. What the hell am I doing? I can wear what I want! I don't need to change my appearance, because... Just because of him," Bo snarled at herself. "What an asshole," she muttered sitting down, but then smiled wickedly as she remembered throwing the man out on his ass. "That's what you get for grabbing my ass. Uninvited."

He was lucky I didn't report him, Bo knew. Though I probably would have, if I hadn't decked him with my fist, Bo mulled now.

"Where the hell is he?" Bo snarled impatiently. She tapped her fingers on the wooden desk, before smacking the surface with her palm. "I want to get this over with and get back to crunching numbers."

She took a deep breath. "Calm down," she said to herself feeling irritated. "If he dares to even look at me, I'll slap him silly. Or shove my boot up his ass."

* * *

Lauren straightened up her Fabulus Inc. button-up shirt getting into work-mode. "I hate this shirt. I itches and it's.. restricting," Lauren hissed opening a few buttons so that her breast weren't feeling so cramped. "It's this one," She paused at the door in front of her. Junior accountant Miss Dennis it read on the plaque. "Let's see what the trouble is," Lauren said quietly and rapped her knuckles lightly on the door.

"Come in," A bored, but slightly strained voice came from inside.

Bo sat rigidly on her chair, facing away from the door. Keeping her eyes on the window, she tried to stay calm and cold. Not at all interested in conversing with that horrible man again. She shuddered at the thought. If he said even something remotely disrespecting or _anything at all_ for that matter, Bo was ready to pounce at kick him in the nuts this time. That'll teach him, she nodded.

Lauren stepped inside noting the woman with her back to her. Okay. No pleasantries to start, I guess.

"Took you long enough," Bo huffed after hearing the door open. "The invoicing program wants some goddamn update. I didn't manage it. It needs an administrator approval. Or _you._ " Bo's voice was dripping with disdain, while she was stiffly looking out the window. Not going to look at that disgusting man. Good, he's not saying anything. Maybe he learned his lesson last time. I kinda handed his ass to him on a platter, didn't I. For all the women in the office. "Now hurry up. I've got million things to do."

Not that friendly, is she? Lauren thought cocking an eyebrow. Maybe Dyson was right. Maybe this Bo Dennis person is a terrible bitch. But then Lauren shrugged, Miss Dennis hates Dyson. Can't be all that bad. Maybe she just has a bad day?

"Okay," Lauren said in a non confrontational, pleasant tone. "I'm sorry you had to wait, but this won't take long. You can get back to work in a jiffy."

Bo breathed in shocked. What the hell? That's not him! That's not a man! She spun her chair to see, who it was and her jaw slacked seeing a slim blond standing at her desk. A beautiful blond with lovely caramel eyes and a friendly small smile on her lips. Since when did they have IT-guys.. girls like this, Bo drooled.

Lauren stared at the brunette a moment more, before motioning to the laptop on the desk. "This one, right?" She asked hoping the problem here wasn't that difficult or complicated to fix. The brunette didn't seem very patient. Just like Dyson had said. The blond bit her lip nervously. I can't concentrate with her.. right there so close, she thought. Looking at me like that. Appraisingly over her glasses like a hot teacher and.. Lauren took a breath. Breathe. No wonder Dyson slipped and did something stupid. She's gorgeous! Just be cool, Lauren told herself sternly.

Bo finally managed to nod dumbfounded at Lauren's question. Lauren took that as a permission to flip the device towards her. She bent over it and started smoothly tapping the keys.

"Sorry, if.. Sorry, I was, um, rude, but.." Bo stammered with wide eyes while raking them, subtly she hoped, on the blond's body. "I thought you were, you know.. that awful hairy guy that usually comes.." No! why did you say that?! Not a compliment. At all. _A hairy guy_.. Oh my God, Bo's eyes widened even more. This time out of panic. Fix it, Fix it! "Um... I only meant that.."

"I'm pretty hairless," Lauren started chuckling and then yelped a little. Shit. She stood up straight. "Not hairless hairless. Not.. I'm not bald or anything. I've got hair.. I just meant, you know, body hair and.." Oh my God just shut up. Keep it clean!She offered a embarrassed smile and turned her attention back to the computer. Sort of anyway. She kept glancing at the alluring brunette. Lauren cleared her throat self consciously. "This won't take long."

Bo didn't know what to do with herself. She hoped so much that she was suave enough to make some conversation, but words seemed to have failed her. Her eyes kept dropping to the blond's ass and she was afraid that she would get caught soon. And then she would have a harassment claim on _her_ head.

"You've got a nice office," Lauren complimented adamant to not make a fool of herself.

"Um, thanks."

"Window and everything," The blond joked nodded looking briefly out.

"Nice view from here," Bo said as her eyes fell on the other woman's alluring ass. Oh no, did she see? To Bo's relieve the blond was still looking out.

"Must be nice to see the sun."

"It is. You don't?"

"No. No sun. A windowless office."

"Too bad," Bo said. "Um, it's a lovely weather out today." Bo groaned inwardly. Don't start talking about the weather! What the hell is the matter with you.

Lauren looked out the window. "It is lovely. I'm stuck in the basement with Dyson. Mr Thornwood, I mean."

"He ain't no mister," Bo spat, but then held her tongue. "Sorry, I... dislike the man. Hope he's not a friend of yours."

Lauren laughed a little. "Well, he kinda is."

Bo bit her lip. "Oh sorry, I guess."

"Many.. dislike him. I know that," Lauren smirked. "He can be such a tool. I'm trying to teach him, but it's going to take time."

"That I do believe."

"He won't bother you again, I think."

"Good," Bo nodded forcefully. "Why?"

"He's scared of you," Lauren laughed happily and Bo couldn't resist but give a big smile.

"You got a beautiful smile, Bo," Lauren whispered, but then cleared her throat again.

Bo's smile grew even wider, but she also felt her cheeks start flaming. Why am I blushing, Bo wondered. "Thanks."

"There," Lauren said slightly regretfully. "It's in working order now."

"So fast?" Bo knew she sounded disappointed.

"Yes," Lauren shrugged apologetically. She would have loved to stay longer, but Bo must have a lot to do. "Um.. You can call me.."

Bo perked up. "Oh?" Lauren was giving her her number? Great!

"If you get anymore trouble," Lauren swallowed. "Here's my card."

"Oh, of course," Bo smiled a bit embarrassed, but read the card. "Lauren."

Be still my heart, Lauren thought while admiring Bo. I'd love to hear her whisper my name in my ear while we're.. Stop!

"It was nice to meet you Bo," Lauren said trying to be all cool though she felt weird tingling in her stomach just looking at the other woman. Tingling in other places too. "Bye now," she smiled flustered, before exiting Bo's office.

"Bye," Bo managed to say, before the door closed. If I had to guess, she liked what she saw, Bo felt giddy. Maybe I should call her and ask her out? Lauren seemed a bit.. hot and bothered, the brunette smirked happily. All her earlier dumbness and nervousness forgotten.

"Jeez," the brunette breathed sitting down. The happy smirk never leaving her lips. "I might have some more trouble with my computer. Very soon."

Bo stretched like a cat enjoying the moment, but then she caught a glipse of her reflection in the mirror and her confidence plummeted like a rock to bottom of a muddy pond.

"No! Oh hell no!" Bo squealed anguished. "Nooo! The cardigan from hell.. I look like a librarian! And not the hot kind.."

Bo dropped her head on her desk. "Well, shit," she moaned desperately. Maybe the blond did flee at the sight of me. And not out of being so.. flustered at my presence. Bo let out a strangled cry. "I have to call her back asap. And.. And burn this!" She snarled as she flung the offending garment on the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! At least one more chapter to come, 'cause I've started it already ;)


	3. Chapter 3

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dazed

* * *

Lauren sped through the corridors to her office. She was totally rattled after meeting the illustrious Bo Dennis. How can anyone be so.. so.. _hot_. I wonder what is hidden under that cardigan, Lauren thought while images of Bo flit through her mind. Lauren puffed her cheeks for a moment, before opening the door.

Dyson looked up as Lauren waltzed inside their office looking totally dazed and out of it. He smirked gleefully at the blond's state.

"So," he started drawling as he watched Lauren drop her bag on the floor. Something she never did. Floors are unsanitary she always jabbered. "Is she a lesbian?"

Lauren swallowed hesitantly and then finally looked at the man. "Oh God, I hope so," she breathed her hazel eyes wide.

Dyson snorted making Lauren shake her head trying to clear it.

"Cool as a cucumber Lewis," Dyson teased laughing. "You're looking awfully frazzled."

Lauren groaned realizing her filter was broken. She shouldn't have given Dyson any comments. "Shut it."

"Now now," Dyson continued. "It's obvious you want to have hot.. hot girl on girl s.e.x," he spelled. "With the hot accountant."

"Shut up," Lauren snarled. "Could you get anymore slimey?"

"I could," Dyson laughed. "But I won't."

"Thanks," Lauren huffed sarcastically.

"But I will be imagining things in my head," He smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me." He closed his eyes knowing Lauren would either whack him in the head or throw something with scientific accuracy.

Smack! And there it was. A full pack of Post-Its hit him right in the head.

"That's for being a jerk and.." Lauren grabbed an apple of her desk and threw it at Dyson. As the fruit hit the man's forehead it gave a pleasing thump.

"Aah, what the hell Lauren?" Dyson massaged his head with the palm of his hand. "That hurt! I'm gonna get a bruise!"

"That was for whatever you did to her. To Bo," Lauren stared the man down.

Dyson sighed lifting his hands in defeat. "Right. Then I deserved that."

"I'm sure," Lauren crossed her arms over her chest waiting.

Dyson looked at her hesitantly. "When I was at her office.. On a job, you know.. I might have come across like a..um.."

"Asshat?"

"I guess," Dyson admitted shrugging. "Making slightly,um, lewd remarks."

"You always do that."

Dyson cleared his throat uncomfortably. "And then.. Then I.." He signed. "I grabbed her ass."

"What?!" Lauren screeched.

Dyson flinched at the sound. Lauren was usually so mild mannered. "It was a reflex!"

"Dyson!" Lauren sounded appalled.

"You saw her ass, right?"

Lauren rolled her eyes feigning offence. Like she would stared at client's backsides. That often. "I saw her looking all beautiful, gorgeous and charming. And no.. I didn't see her ass. She was sitting down." Well shit, I said that out loud didn't I, Lauren shut her eyes waiting for Dyson to aggravate her.

"You'll understand, when you do." Dyson said not commenting on Lauren's wistful tone. "Her.. derriere was right there and I.. I just grabbed it," he groaned remembering the incident. "At once I realized that.. It was a terrible mistake. And I apologized. From the hall.. after she threw me out."

"A mistake?" Lauren snarled, but then paused remembering. "When was this?"

"A few weeks ago."

Lauren mused for a moment. "You had a black eye a few weeks ago. Related?"

Dyson sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Go on."

"She gave me a shiner. Deservedly so," Dyson nodded. "She's got a heavy fist, you know. Do you think she'll report me?"

"I think she would have done so already," Lauren said. "Maybe kicking your ass was enough of a retribution."

"I hope so."

"Sorry about the apple."

"It's fine," Dyson rubbed his head. "I've got a thick skull."

"I know," Lauren smirked a little.

"Are you hoping Bo will get another computer emergency?"

"Are you nuts?" Lauren gawked at the man. ""Of course I am! She could call me right now and I would hurry back up there. I would even use the stairs if the lift was out."

Dyson let out a soft laugh. "She's got her hooks in you."

Lauren plopped down to her seat. "Hook, line and sinker."

* * *

As soon as Bo had come to her senses after having a minor meltdown because of her shabby appearance while meeting the hottie IT girl, Bo called her best friend Kenzi. Bo rushed out the whole story about her meeting Lauren and then proceeded to whine and moan how everything was ruined!

"Take a chill pill Bo. My ear is starting to bleed," Kenzi let out an exaggerated sigh. "Besides you will bag any nerd in no-time."

"Weren't you listening? She is _hot_."

"Wow, Bo. A hot nerd?"

"Scorching hot."

"Well, you're in trouble then," Kenzi teased laughing. "If only you wouldn't have sported your librarian look. And.."

"Not the hot kind," Bo repeated, what she had already moaned to her friend earlier.

"Bo, come on. You're always hot," Kenzi snorted. "Why the hell are you so worked up?"

"Lauren's.." Bo trailed off.

"She's something alright," Kenzi guessed. "I have to come and see for myself and then we'll make a plan to.."

"Nail her?" Bo asked.

Kenzi made a smacking noise with her lips. "Let's do that."

Bo crowled. "Kenzi."

"Okay, you can nail her," Kenzi shrugged. "First."

"Kenzi! Stop bugging me."

"Never," Kenzi snickered. "So, where can we bump into the hot nerd?"

"Um," Bo thought. "Her office is in the basement."

"No," Kenzi puffed. "You'll call her to fix your computer."

"It's not broken."

"Oh, shut up," Kenzi snarled not Bo's cluelessnes. "I'll break it for you."

"Oh, right, "Bo lightened up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kenzi said shaking her head. Bo was so strange sometimes. "So, did you burn the cardigan?"

"Not yet." Bo glanced at the garment now folded over the chair.

"Why?"

"Well," Bo sighed. "I thought she might have liked it anyway. To not, you know, see everything at once."

Kenzi laughed gleefully in Bo's ear. "She didn't see anything with that, but your ankles! Your virtue is safe."

"Kenzi!" Bo snarled.

"What? This is such fun!" Kenzi squealed. "You've been living like a nun for ages! You need some action."

"I'm not a nun!"

"I didn't say so," Kenzi dawled. "I said you've been living like one."

Bo huffed. "Oh shut it."

"We'll fix that tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna come and visit."

"And scope out this nerd and hook you up."

"I don't need your help for that!"

"Delucions." Kenzi sneered.

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm ending this call now."

"I'm gonna make sure that this.. Lauren.. is the right girl to spank the nun out of you."

"Kenzi!" Bo screeched. " Bye!" She snarled before hitting end call. " Don't give me any ideas," she muttered biting her lip.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 – A little help from my friend

xoxo

* * *

Bo was pacing in her office. The blond computer wizard, the gorgeous and intriguing computer wizard, had been on her mind for days now. The weekend had been the worst. Lauren had invaded Bo's thoughts and made the brunette stress about how to approach her. Not a very relaxing weekend, Bo knew. And now it was Tuesday already. So far Bo hadn't dared to make up some excuse to call Lauren yet. She had only fretted and worry about doing it. Or not doing.

Bo sighed wringing her hands. Her work was piling up on the desk, but she just couldn't concentrate. "Fucking Kenzi! She was supposed to give me support here." Bo snarled to herself. "Sorry, Bobo, but I'm going to Las Vegas! See you later," she imitated. "That deceitful little.."

Bo stopped her upcoming rant as she heard footsteps approaching her office door. Bo stood up quickly and rushed to the door. She practically ripped it open.

"Jesus Bo!" Wide eyed and pale Kenzi yelled. "You almost gave me a coronary," she chastised hoarsely.

Bo looked Kenzi up and down. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," Kenzi grimaced stepping in Bo's office. ""I just landed," she yawned, while burrowing her body to the small couch in the room.

"So Las Vegas," Bo threw a water bottle to Kenzi.

"Yeah," the petite woman grinned tiredly. "Awesome," she said, before taking a big gulp of water.

"Nice."

"I didn't get married though," Kenzi put up her thumb.

"Well, that's a small consolation at least," Bo huffed.

"Not the marrying type. Me."

"You were supposed to come Friday," Bo grumbled.

"Bo, come on - Las Vegas!" Kenzi defended. "And I heard your lecture already on the phone. Besides I'm here now. What's up?"

"We'll see," Bo loomed over Kenzi.

"What?" Kenzi squinted. "Why are you hovering?"

"Trying to see.."

"What?"

"If you're still drunk or can you help me with.."

Kenzi pounced up sitting. "Oh right! The hot nerd!" She clapped her hands, but then grimaced again. "Ow, my head."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm golden," Kenzi dismissed Bo's concern. "I could take an aspirin though, if you have one."

"I do."

While Bo rummaged through her desk, Kenzi looked out the window. "It's raining."

"Here," Bo tossed Kenzi a small package.

"So you have called her?" Kenzi asked. "Lauren," she added, when Bo didn't answer immediately.

Bo glanced at Kenzi. "No."

"What?! Why the hell not? It's been days!"

"You were supposed to come here!"

"For?"

"Emotional support!"

"Jeez, Bo. You're really pathetic. You could have set the wheels in motion at least," Kenzi huffed. "You couldn't call her, 'cause I wasn't here. What am I your mother?"

"No," Bo hissed. "My mother would have snatched Lauren to herself by now."

Kenzi let out a laugh. "Aife.. She's a character."

"That she is."

"Call her now."

"My mother? Why?"

"Bo! For God's sake," Kenzi spat. "Call Lauren! The hottie you're so worked up for!"

"Right," Bo bit her lip.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Call her and get her here. Now."

* * *

Lauren was brought out of her daydreams, when a phone started vibrating on the desk. She glanced at it and then swallowed and froze. She might have even let out a small squeal, because Dyson turned to look at her curiously.

"What?"

Lauren bit her lip and nodded to her phone. "It's her."

Dyson scoffed. "Well, answer it. You moron."

Lauren's eyes were wide. She swallowed nervously. "What do you think she wants?"

"For you to drop your pants!" Dyson huffed. ""Answer it!" He gestured with his hand.

"Right," Lauren got out taking a deep breath. "Uh.. IT-department, Lauren speaking. Lewis. Lauren Lewis," she rambled and grimaced at that.

Dyson rolled his eyes hard on that. "Unbelievable," he mouthed giving Lauren a sarcastic thumbs up.

* * *

"Um.. Hey," Bo started with Kenzi poking at her side. "It's me.. Um.. Bo. Bo Dennis. I.. Um.."

Kenzi sighed rolling her eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She asked in disbelief.

Bo shrugged looking skittish.

"Your computer is on the fritz," Kenzi helped whispering as she crept closer to Bo.

"Right.. Broken," Bo stared at Kenzi and nodded. "My computer is broken."

"Oh okay, what's seems to be wrong with it?" Kenzi heard Lauren ask.

Bo gave a panicked look at her friend.

"Lie," Kenzi whispered. "Make up something. Like.."

"It's um.. broken," Bo said seriously making Kenzi groan.

Then Kenzi heard Lauren laugh at the other end and joined in snickering. Bo shot a glare at her.

"I'll come and take a look, okay?"

"Great," Bo breathed. "You know, 'cause it's.. broken," she rolled her own eyes at that.

Kenzi grinned from ear to ear. She shook her head. What the hell was wrong with Bo? Good thing her friend hadn't call the nerd on her own. She was a mess even with Kenzi giving support!

"So you keep saying," Lauren's voice came trough the phone. Kenzi could hear the teasing glint in the woman's tone.

"Right," Bo swallowed. "So, um, I'll see you soon?"

"Yep. I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye." Bo groaned putting the phone down and planted her face on the surface of her door. "Shut up," She said at Kenzi, who hadn't yet said anything.

Kenzi huffed. "You sounded.. retarded!"

"Did not!"

"Broken. Oh Lauren, my computer is broken, broken.." Kenzi mocked gleefully. "Your totally done for!"

"Shit."

"You got to put yourself together! She's coming any minute now!"

Bo straightened her spine. "Right. I can do this," she said taking a deep breath.

Kenzi eyed her friend. "Yeah, right. You're a mess."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Chapters will be shortish! Like this one. I might edit this a bit later. Hopefully it's not too much of a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this has taken a while.. I'll try to post the next chapter (a little) quicker.

xoxo

Chapter 5 - Fifteen minutes

* * *

Lauren put her phone down smiling widely. Well, that went.. well. At first it felt like a catastrophe, but I did get my mojo rolling, Lauren mused content. Wonder if Bo's computer is broken at all, she grinned. She does make me so unbalanced. What's up with that, she bit her lip still smiling.

"You were a mess," Dyson snorted looking at the blond.

"Was not."

"Was too, but you collected yourself pretty good," Dyson praised smirking. "In the end."

"I guess," Lauren said shrugging. Mainly because Bo had been so sweet and nervous. It had given Lauren a boost of confidence. Weird. Now all that needed to be done was to be brave and go to Bo. Lauren was hoping to ooze charm and get the ball rolling with Bo. Maybe even ask the woman out.

Dyson eyed the blond, who was now standing in the middle of the room. Was she in a trance? "Shouldn't you be going?"

Lauren snapped out of her reverie. "Yep. Right."

"Good. And take that with you," Dyson narrowed his eyes glaring at the wooden basket perched on Lauren's desk. "The smell is driving me crazy, if you're not going to let me have more."

"You already had two," Lauren huffed as she covered the basket with a small cloth.

"Four."

Lauren eyed the man through narrowed eyes. "How?"

"You turned your back," Dyson grinned. "And by the way - why the hell you would treat the people upstairs to those? You could just feed me."

"Just trying to be social and a good colleague."

Dyson threw her arms open looking peeved. "I'm your colleague!"

"Yes and you've already had four!" Lauren huffed. "I'm going."

"Remember to give Bo a taste."

Lauren glared at the man. His lewd jokes, she thought stomping at the door. "Bye."

* * *

Kenzi thrummed her fingers rhythmically on the side desk next to the couch she was sitting on. Well, lounging more like. She had been watching Bo pace back and forth in the small space. It was tiring. Kenzi sighed glancing at the door again.

"She said she was coming right?"

"Right away she said."

"Wonder if she's punctual or a total mess."

"Last time she was right on time," Bo defended.

Kenzi looked at her friend. "Open a few buttons."

"No," Bo snarled. "I'm already borderline indecent."

"How?"

Bo leaned down towards Kenzi revealing her cleavage.

Kenzi pursed her lips nodding. "Right. I see that now. Nice titties. One more button open and your girls would spill out."

Bo only huffed.

"Titties are for infants anyway," Kenzi continued with a straight face.

"Not mine," Bo shook her head. "I don't want kids. Babies hate me."

Kenzi snorted. "I remember, when that kid in house of pancakes bit you. Remember?"

"No," Bo spat. "Where is she?"

Kenzi seemed to ponder a moment. "Maybe she fell down the stairs or maybe the lift broke its cord and fell and she's lying there in a pool of blood."

"Kenzi!" Bo screeched. "Jesus. Stop telling horror stories!"

"I'm bored."

"It's been fifteen minutes," Bo said taking a deep breath herself.

"How long can it take to get here?"

Bo pursed her lips. "Over fifteen minutes. Obviously." She had resisted the urge to peek outside, but now started to cave spurred on by Kenzi's persisting yapping. The brunette walked to the door. She hesitantly opened it and looked outside and then gasped and quickly shut the door.

"What?" Kenzi asked baffled. "You look like a deer in head lights Bo."

"She's there," Bo whispered still grabbing the door handle with her knuckles turning white.

"Well, let her in." Kenzi huffed with an eye roll. "Weirdo. Slammed the door at the hottie's face?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Of course not! She's at the other side of the cubicles. The other side of the room. At the coffee machine."

"Oh?" Kenzi perked up. "There's a coffee machine? Snacks?"

"No."

"Bummer," Kenzi moaned and then stared at Bo with a strange pleading look.

Bo glanced at her image in the mirror. ""What? Is there something on my face?"

"Got any snacks?" Kenzi whined. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Bo snarled. "You know what – I'll give you a Mars bar.."

"Ooo," Kenzi said excitedly.

"If you go out there and see what's going on."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at Bo. "You're pathetic, you know that right?"

Bo hanged her head sighing. "I know."

* * *

Kenzi got up with a loud groan and stomped to the door. "Out of the way," she shooed Bo. "Let me see."

Kenzi opened the door and peeked out. She saw three blonds milling at the coffee stop. "Which one is it?"

Bo looked out too again and whispered. "The one with the..

"Big tits?"

"No!" Bo snapped. "I haven't looked at her.. Tits."

"Yeah, right," Kenzi laughed.

Bo puffed in irritation. "Lauren's the one in the blue shirt and.."

"Snug fitting jeans. Nice." Kenzi nodded approving.

"Yeah," Bo sighed dreamily.

Kenzi let out a laugh, but then stopped abruptly. She eyed the scene with rapt attention.

Bo stared at Kenzi. "What? What's wrong?"

"Look," Kenzi just said. The woman.. Lauren had a basket full of glorious cupcakes in her arms. Kenzi used all her willpower to not run over there now. Like _now now_.

"What?" Bo asked baffled.

"This Lauren.." Kenzi whispered. "Does she often bring pastries to the office?"

"I don't know."

"Let me guess, you've been hauled up here all day, every day?"

"I've got work to do! I can't loiter at the coffee machine."

"Even if Hotpants is there?" Kenzi waved at the group of blonds.

"Well.." Bo started hesitantly.

"I'm going in," Kenzi nodded towards the small group. "Shall I ask her out?"

"No."

"For you I mean."

Bo paused to think. That would be pretty sad. "No."

Kenzi hovered in the doorway. "So, who is that?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes looking at one of the other blonds. The tall, mean looking one.

"That's Tamsin from security."

Kenzi followed the woman's movements with a keen eye. She's smiling now. Looking less mean. No! "She's going for our.. your girl's cupcakes!"

"Hell to the no!" Bo snarled looking over Kenzi's head.

"Looks like you've got some competition Bobo."

"No Scandinavian nitwit is going to beat me."

"How do you know she's Scandinavian?"

"She chatted me up."

"Oh?" Kenzi glanced at Bo and then returned to stare at Lauren's basket. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"No. Nothing like that," Bo rolled her eyes. Why was Kenzi always such a pest? "It was at the office party a.. month or so ago. She's just.. social, I guess."

"Gross."

"Good thing you've got this lovely office. Think, if you'd had to cope in one of those cubicles and be around people."

"Good thing."

"Lauren was not at that party?"

"I would have noticed."

"I bet. So.. I think I'll go drag her, Lauren, here," Kenzi said. And those delicacies too, she added inwardly. "Those cupcake hungry _biaaatches_ won't let her go, until they have depleted her life force."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"I'm going for the cupcakes!"

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Just a reminder – If you have read my stories, you know that I can be a bit.. evil and irritating at times :*

I'll edit this later. Seems a bit.. something.

H 6 - Cupcakes

xoxo

* * *

Bo watched with keen eye as Kenzi made her way to the group. Her friend zeroed in on Lauren only giving short nods to the other two women. Kenzi seemed to almost drool at the sight of the cupcakes.

"Good, they're talking now," Bo whispered quietly. She felt a bit.. a lot weird lurking there at her doorway. Trying to hide from plain sight and spy on her best friend smoothly converse with the blond. "What are they doing?"

Kenzi snatched a cupcake from Lauren's basket, but the blond didn't seem to mind. Bo noticed Tamsin on the other hand looking a bit agitated. Kenzi was blissfully munching away and between munches she was talking to Lauren.

"What the hell is going on.. Bring her to me," Bo hissed feeling pretty stupid now. She saw Kenzi grab another pastry. "Well, shit. She's going to stay there now. Eating!" Bo fussed. "I'm going to have to go there and embarrass myself in front of ALL of them!"

Bo was getting geared up to leave the safety of her office, when she connected eyes with Kenzi, who only then seemed to remember their plan. To get Lauren in Bo's office. So that Bo could ask the blond out. The petite brunette nodded discreetly to Bo, who then retreated to the safety of her office. "Finally!" Bo puffed.

* * *

Kenzi made sure to take Lauren with her and head to Bo. Quickly, before the brunette blew a casket or came to the coffee machine. Kenzi sensed that tall blond was interested in more than just Lauren's cupcakes. So Kenzi had a duty as a bestie to deliver and give Bo a shot first. And not make Bo make an ass of herself in front of possible competition.

Kenzi burst into Bo's office with Lauren hesitantly trailing in after her.

"Hey, Bobo," Kenzi said chirpily. Don't over do it, she thought to herself. "Here's Lauren. She's got some.. cupcakes."

"Oh?" Bo acted surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like a taste," Kenzi said leering obscenely.

Bo shot her friend a scorching glare. Kenzi leered even more.

Lauren was unaware of the eye war going on. "Hi Bo, nice to see you," Lauren smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry this took so long. I got held up there and I'm terrible at saying no to people."

Good to know, Bo thought and filed that nugget of information in her brain."Hey," Bo smiled. "It's okay. I know how people get, when there's.. pastries on display."

"So, um.. I've got blueberry, strawberry.. chocolate?" Lauren looked at Bo questioningly.

"When there's cupcakes.. on _display_ , as you say, people want them," Kenzi nodded looking at the basket. Am I drooling, she thought absentmindedly. "Can I have one more?"

Lauren looked at the woman baffled. She glanced at Bo and then looked back at Kenzi. "You already had.. three."

Bo laughed. "She's like that."

Lauren gave Kenzi a once over. "How do you look like that?"

"You mean hot?"

Lauren swallowed shrugging. "I guess. That too. But.. I meant.. Thin."

Kenzi snorted. "I exercise."

Now Bo snorted. "Ha! In your dreams."

"Good genes," Kenzi relented.

"Kenzi said you'd also like to.. taste my cupcakes?" Lauren asked Bo and then flushed a little. That sounded.. _dirty_. Somehow.

Bo glanced at Kenzi, who shrugged all innocent. "I've got a sweet tooth too," Bo smiled slightly awkwardly at Lauren.

"Mine's bigger," Kenzi boasted grabbing another cupcake from the basket.

"That's for sure."

* * *

Bo bit into the cupcake. She loved chocolate. A pleased hum escaped her lips as soon as the deliciousness hit her taste buds. Her eyes slid shut. Lauren had to bite her lip in effort to not start drooling at the sight.

"This is so good," Bo praised huskily opening her eyes. "This is really good."

Lauren's cheeks were starting to flame. Bo's throaty sounds were making her nether regions react. Not much action down there lately. She cleared her throat. Mind out of the gutter. "Thanks. It's a hobby. Baking, you know."

"You're thin too, you know," Kenzi intervened.

"Genes," Lauren smirked. "And I don't eat goodies that.." She paused looking at Bo, who was obviously enjoying her cake. "..much."

Bo's tongue ran over her lips cleaning the little specks of dough scattered there. Lauren's jaw slacked at the sight. Her eyes quickly roamed over the alluring brunette. No cardigan this time, the blond noticed. Lauren appreciated the tight blouse with a proper amount of cleavage on display. Nice.

"Jeez," Kenzi scoffed looking at the two. Bo doing her best to look sexy and Lauren falling for it. "I'm gonna grab a coffee. I can't be here, while the two of you are like.. that," she ended with mock disdain.

That sobered up Lauren. Get a grip, she sighed. Stop perving. "So your computer?" She started after clearing her throat. "What's the matter?"

"Uh," Bo swallowed. Kenzi forgot to break it! What now, she groaned. Her friend was already out the door.

Lauren tinkered with the device. "It seems to work?"

"It's.. nothing."

"What?"

Bo offered a embarrassed smile. "Actually.. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh?"

"Well, I kinda..." Bo started. "Wanted to see you again and, you know, apologize for last time."

"There's no need," Lauren smiled, but also felt a bit of a sting. She had somehow hoped that Bo had just.. wanted to see her.

"I was rude and a.. bitch. And I am not like that. I didn't want you to.. feel bad, I guess. Or think.. That I treat people like that."

Lauren pursed her lips. _I didn't want you to feel bad? People?_ Well, shit. "It's okay."

"Good," Bo smiled happily.

"So, you're all good to work?" Lauren asked promptly. "No need for tech support?"

"No, I just wanted to.."

"Apologize," Lauren nodded giving a small smile. "All is forgiven."

"Right. Great."

Lauren shuffled at her feet a moment, before lifting her eyes to meet Bo's. "I'm gonna go then. See you around Bo."

Bo looked at the woman baffled. "But I.." she started, but Lauren had already sprang out the door. "Wait!"

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Bo stood in the middle of the room. Right where the blond had left her.

Bo didn't even register Kenzi coming in. "Lauren left?" She asked. "Where did she go?"

Bo looked shellshocked. "I.."

Kenzi poked at her friend. "What happened?"

"I.."

Kenzi sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Something happened. Lauren practically ran out of here. I saw her go."

"But.."

"Tell me everything."

"Well, she started looking at the computer and I said there's nothing wrong with it."

"And?"

"I said I had wanted to see her and apologize."

"What did you say? Exactly."

"Um.. Something like.. me being a rude bitch and I'm not like that!

"Go on."

"I said I didn't want her to feel bad. So I wanted to apologize. You know, about my behavior."

"Duh," Kenzi grunted.

"What?"

"Are you purposely being so dense?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to apologize! To see her so you could say you're sorry for being rude! And she of course thought that you're not interested in her. Like that."

"What?! No! Why would she think that? No! But I am interested."

"Well, you should have asked her out!" Kenzi snarled. "She obviously the type that jumps to conclusions! You should have made it clear."

Bo moaned. "That's a big jump. Shit."

"She left her basket," Kenzi noted. "You can go and return it to her. After I have eaten all those. Of course."

Bo glanced at the basket. "Eat faster."

* * *

A/N Sorry not sorry :D Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The basket

xoxo

* * *

Dyson flinched, when Lauren burst to their office. The fast opening door slammed against the wall causing a loud bang.

"Jeez," Dyson scolded. "You came in like a wrecking baaaall," he sing-songed.

"Oh shut it."

"I never hit so hard in love," Dyson continued off key.

"I'm such an idiot!" Lauren huffed seemingly in despair.

Dyson stopped singing and scoffed. "You are a lot of things, but _idiot_ is certainly _not_ one of them."

"Bo only wanted to apologize for being a bitch the other day and I thought she wanted to.. I thought she wanted to _see_ me. She was just being friendly! And I was being a complete moron!"

Dyson looked at the woman pacing their office. "Are you sure.. that it wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

"It was," Lauren wailed. "I misunderstood that she might be interested."

Dyson stood up and walked to Lauren and patted her gently on the back. "Maybe you are overreacting a bit? She didn't say no. She just.."

"Apologized."

"Yes. And then you bolted out?"

"Yes."

Dyson swallowed a snort. Sometime even the smartest folk were so dense. "You should have stayed."

Lauren glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! Is it that late already?!"

"Time flies, when you're trying to get some action," Dyson teased growling.

Lauren groaned. "Oh shut up will you. I'm so embarrassed.."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. Everything will work out," Dyson comforted.

"Thanks," Lauren said with a little smile. "You are so sweet Dyson."

"Sweet?" Dyson mock gagged, but then grinned. "Well, I guess I have my moments."

"You do," the blond nodded and then glanced again at her watch. "I've got to pick up Ethan."

"Go," Dyson nodded smiling. "I'll tidy up here."

"Thanks," Lauren smiled back. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Bo place the basket down and wiped her sweaty palms on her thigh. She took a deep breath. "Jeez, I'm so nervous," she muttered, but then bravely knocked on the tech department door.

"Come in," A voice boomed.

Bo groaned hearing it. "Well, shit. Of course the lump of.. _beef_ is in there. Witnessing my.. idiocy."

Nevertheless she opened the door hoping to see Lauren. Her smile faded, when she realized the woman was not in the room. In the small, windowless room.

Dyson looked up obviously surprised and cleared his throat a bit hesitant. "Hello. You need some.. help?" He asked standing up.

"Hey," Bo started looked around self-consciously, but still no Lauren in the cramped space. "Um.. I was looking for Lauren."

"You just missed her."

"Crap," Bo breathed and then noticed Dyson looking at her curiously. "She left her basket, um, upstairs." The brunette lifted the basket in question for emphasis.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell her you brought the basket," Dyson said taking the basket as Bo offered it.

"Yeah.. Thanks," Bo sighed, but then bit her lip in deep thought.

"Miss Dennis?" Dyson asked politely trying his hardest not to aggravate the woman.

"Don't tell her that," Bo refrained looking at the man sternly now. "Tell her.."

"What?"

Bo nodded. "She jumps to conclusions.. So tell her.."

"Lauren? She does not," Dyson laughed a little.

"She did." Bo almost spat. "I was trying to work my way into asking her out and then she bolted! Thinking I only wanted to apologize. Jeez."

"That's a jump," Dyson nodded agreeing. "Ask her out."

"Yes," Bo said firmly. "So you will tell her, that I'd like to see her to ask her out. On a date. Right?"

"Maybe you should call her?"

The thought scared Bo. She'd make a total fool of herself. But here she already was making a total ass of herself in front of the man she despised. Couldn't get any worse. "Yeah, maybe," she said to Dyson. "I do have her number."

"Call her."

* * *

Kenzi was loitering at the vicinity of the coffee machine hoping someone would come around so she could ask how the damn thing worked. She saw no one until, she noticed Lauren coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Lauren," Kenzi greeted peeking behind Lauren to see if Bo too was in the lift. No.

"Hey," Lauren started.

"Did you cross paths with Bo just now?"

"No."

Kenzi shook her head - of course they took different elevators!

Lauren shuffled her feet. "I was just on my way out, but.. I forgot my basket."

"I ate all the cupcakes," Kenzi confessed of the bat. No use in denying.

Lauren looked at the woman. "How is that even possible?"

"It's my superpower."

"Eating?"

"Yep."

"So, um.. where's Bo?"

"She actually went to return your basket. To you. To the basement."

Lauren glanced at her watch. "Shit."

"What?"

"I haven't got time to go down now. I have to get going like.. right now."

"I'll walk you out," Kenzi suggested so she could interview Lauren some more. "So Bo told me you weren't the office party while back?"

"Yeah, not so big on those events. And besides my parents were out of town and I couldn't find a sitter." Lauren shrugged pushing the elevator.

Kenzi looked baffled. "For what?"

"My three yearl old."

Kenzi looked at the blond. "Oh, a dog? What breed?"

Lauren laughed.

"Cat?" Kenzi guessed.

"My son. I have to pick him up from the daycare."

"Oh. A son?" Kenzi's eyes widened. "Somehow.. I Didn't see you as a mother."

"Oh," Lauren shrugged not offended.

"Well, that's going put a hitch in Bo's plans, isn't it," Kenzi pondered quietly.

"What?"

Kenzi looked at the blond. "Nothing."

"So, um.." Lauren stammered.

"So?"

"Is she.. Bo, is she dating anyone? Or.. Um.."

Kenzi sighed. Could these two get anymore annoying. Why do I have to be stuck in the middle? Well now I've kinda put myself in this, she thought. For the.. cakes and other goodies.

"No," Kenzi finally said. "Bo actually is a nun."

Lauren looked at Kenzi with a blank expression. "A nun?"

"In the order of not getting any," Kenzi snickered, but then realized Bo would have her hide, if she kept this up. "Forget that.. Bo.. She is not dating, but I do know a woman she would very much like to take out and see how it goes."

Lauren's face fell a little even if she tried to hide it. Bo was interested in someone, she thought gloomily. Better go buy some ice cream tonight for comfort.

"Don't look so sad Hotpants," Kenzi laughed gently. "It's you. Dumbass."

A smile took over the blond's features. "Oh? Great."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next installment might take a while, because of work, holidays and summer and all that.. But I'll try to get a few out before Christmas :D


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 – Calling

Hey! I'm back! Though I warned you, I'm sorry it has taken so long.. The next chapter is already in the works. It'll be ready to post in a week or two, I hope :)

xoxo

* * *

Kenzi was spread like a starfish on Bo's bed. She watched as her friend was pacing the bedroom with the phone in her hand. "This has taken too long already", she groaned with no effect on Bo. Kenzi had already been to the kitchen raiding the fridge and the cabinets, but had found nothing good to eat. Now she was starting to get bored and _hungry_.

"Just do it!" Kenzi sighed loudly. "You already reserved the table for you and Hotpants! And _I_ don't want to go with you and eat.. snails or something! Ask her."

"You'll eat anything," Bo scoffed.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at Bo. "I resent that."

"And it's _escargot_."

"It's not pronounced like that."

"Whatever," Bo huffed. "I can still cancel the table."

"But you won't and you don't want to do that. You want to take Lauren out."

"Yeah," Bo fiddled with her phone. "I do."

"Maybe she can teach French to you," Kenzi mused. "Does she?"

"What?"

"Speak French."

"I don't know."

"If she does, your panties will fly across the room. Or spanish or..."

"Shut up."

"Yeah, I know, French or not - Your panties are going to drop anyway," Kenzi pursed her lips in mock musing.

Bo just narrowed her eyes. She knew Kenzi was right. Lauren was hot as hell and they together like that.. It would be.. hot.

"Call her!" Kenzi screeched dropping Bo coldly out of her daydreams.

"Right," Bo let out a nervous breath, but chose Lauren's number from her contacts. She pressed the call button locking eyes with Kenzi.

"She bakes for god's sakes," Kenzi muttered as an encouragement. "Get her!"

"It's ringing."

"Good."

Bo shooed her friend sternly from the room. "Go."

"Oh, now you want me to go?"

"Privacy."

"I'll go, but I'm going to order something. There's nothing in your fridge!"

"I know."

"You'll pay," Kenzi informed flippantly pushing off the bed.

"I know."

"Is it still ringing?" Kenzi asked glancing at the time from her own phone. Hopefully it was still too early for a toddler's bedtime, she mused.

"It is."

Kenzi looked at her nervous friend. Maybe I should have warned her, before the call. Well, too late now, she shrugged. "By the way.. She's got a three year old."

"Uh?"

"A kid," Kenzi shot of before sauntering away.

"What?" Bo's breath hitched. "A.."

* * *

"Hey Bo," Lauren answered the phone hoping her greeting wasn't too friendly. She just been crouched on floor and she was to let out a little groan as she straightened her back.

"Lauren hey," Bo looked at Kenzi's retreating back. "Just.. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything, but.. So, um, about.." She stammered.

Lauren glanced at Ethan, who was still playing with his Legos. His presence had a calming effect on her. She didn't freak out. Yet anyway. Why was Bo calling her? Was is about work? Kenzi did say, that Bo was interested. In _her_. So could this be something.. else. "About?"

Bo noticed Lauren sounding slightly hesitant. That spurred her into action. She wasn't going to miss the mark this time!

Bo took a tight hold on the post on her bed. Here it goes. "Go out with me? Maybe next Friday? I'd like to take you out to eat."

"Oh?" Lauren let out a breath. "Really?"

"Really," Bo said firmly. "Um, I've made reservations to La Maison. Table for two at nine. So maybe.. I can pick you up at eight?"

"Uh," Lauren grunted happily. Bo really asked her out. Unbelievable!

Please say yes, Bo chanted inwardly. "Or we can meet there, if you want. La Maison is at the corner of.."

"Yes," Lauren inserted. "I'd love to go out.. with you Bo. On Friday."

"That's..." Bo smiled from ear to ear. "..great."

"I'll text you the address, if you really want to come and pick me up?"

"Great."

Lauren noticed Ethan starting to make his way stealthily to the kitchen. Must be hungry. If Lauren wouldn't go after him, he'd start to check the cabinets. And it would be a huge mess. "Sorry, Bo I have to go now.. But we'll see on Friday."

Bo could hear the happy tint in the blond's voice. "Yes. Yes we will."

"Bye now."

"Bye."

Bo was grinning and making weird, happy noises, when Kenzi sauntered back into the room.

"You having a fit?"

"She said yes!" Bo squealed twirling around.

"You are. Accountants aren't supposed to behave like this.. You're weird," Kenzi snorted looking at Bo jiving. "See kids, this is what happens when you are not having sex regularly," she explained to the teddybear and Fluffy Unicorn sitting on Bo's bed.

"Why are you bugging me?"

"When did you have sex the last time?"

Bo stayed silent not willing to give Kenzi more reasons or ammunition to aggravate her. It's been a while. Too long. What if Lauren asks me in? For some hot.. _interaction_. Bo's eyes bugged out a little at that scenario. It's like riding a bike, right?

Kenzi eyed her zoned out friend. "Oh, that long. You're in trouble."

"I'm not."

"Imagine her kissing you good night. With some _tongue_ action," Kenzi started.

"Uh."

"Are you imagining?" Kenzi teased wickedly. "And if she strays and let's you in her bed? I'll have to come and peel you off the ceiling the next morning!" She let out a big cackle.

Bo stared at the wall. "Yeah."

* * *

After Bo had called even though the call had been cut so short, Lauren felt all giddy. She hadn't had time to think about her date in depth. Feeding and bathing Ethan, but now the evening was calming down and the thought dawned upon her. It really sunk in. She had a real date lined up. She hadn't had a date in.. years! How sad was that. What do you do an a date? I don't remember how to woo someone. How to be.. sexy and alluring. You've never known that, her inner voice pointed out. Shit.

"Should I tell about Ethan before Friday. Call?" Lauren pondered quietly as she watched her son wash his teeth. "No. I guess I should tell Bo face to face. I guess I should have already told her. Before she asked me out. Maybe if I see her at work.. What if she doesn't like kids? What if it's a big no-no to go out with a mommy? What if.. Stop freaking out!" She looked at herself at the mirror. "You have a date! With a scorching hot lady. Enjoy the thought for a moment and don't ruin it. Have a lovely evening and.. enjoy."

"Mommy?" Ethan said bringing Lauren back to reality.

"Hey, honey," Lauren cooed. She took the toothbrush from Ethan's tiny hand and then hoisted her son to sit on the side of the bathroom sink."All done? Let me finish the job."

"Mommy you're smiling," Ethan laughed. "Goofy mommy!"

"I'm happy and I love you," Lauren pecked the boy sloppily on his cheek.

"I love.." Ethan started as Lauren put the brush against his teeth. He poked the brush away. "I love you mommy," he said and then opened his mouth so that Lauren could make sure the small teeth were clean.

"You're my big guy," Lauren kissed the boy's forehead.

Ethan nodded firmly.

After a moment Lauren pecked the boy again. "All set honey. Now off to bed."

Soon Ethan was in his bed with Lauren laying next to him. They had their evening cuddles. Lauren loved cuddling her baby before sleep. She hadn't missed a night. Ever. On Friday she'd cuddle Ethan and then his grandmother would have to read the bedtime story, because Lauren was..

"Who called you mommy?" Ethan suddenly asked with a sleepy voice.

"Bo called," Lauren said not elaborating on it. Lauren breathed in Ethan's scent. "Mommy's going out! Can you believe it?" She whispered excitedly.

"I'll come too?" Ethan asked. "Where to mommy?"

"Grandma and grandpa are coming to babysit you, when mommy goes out. Hopefully."

"I wanna come!" Ethan tried to protest, but failed to sound cranky. The boy was almost asleep already.

"Mommy has a date," Lauren smiled against Ethan's blond hair.

"In the park?"

"No," Lauren smirked. "Mommy is going to a fancy restaurant."

"With Bo?"

"Yes."

"Does Bo like Legos?"

"I'll ask her."

"Does Bo like.. um.." Ethan tried to make up a question.

"Okay, enough with the interrogation," Lauren grinned. "You're as nosy as your grandmother."

"Grandma's nose is bigger."

"It is," Lauren laughed. "Now, settle down baby and we'll read 'Goodnight Moon'. Okay?"

"Okay," Ethan yawned snuggling tightly against his mother.

"In the great green room, there was a telephone. And a red balloon. And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon.."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9 – Jitters

Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I really appreciate you dropping a line :)

xoxo

* * *

Bo had been fretting the whole night. Her date with Lauren was to be tonight and Bo was a hot mess. What to wear? What to say? What to do? What to.. What to.. Kenzi had been put to the ringer as she had been filling her bestie duties helping Bo get ready. Trying to calm the woman. But now, finally, Bo was ready. Standing there in front of the mirror with make up done, dress chosen and hair in an elegant up-do. Kenzi looked Bo up and down. The woman looked gorgeous. The black dress was very flattering on Bo's curves. Lauren would be blown away.

"Oh my God.." Bo just then groaned.

Kenzi sighed. Unless Bo has an epic meltdown before the date. "Calm down."

"My heart is going to give out on me," Bo put her hand on her chest as emphasis. "It is! Feel it hammering."

"I'm not feeling your tits. Are they gonna stay in that dress?" Kenzi eyed her friend's chest. "And.. You can't have a coronary now. Lauren is waiting," she soothed. "You look beautiful and everything is going to go great. You're just nervous since, you know.."

Bo met Kenzi's eyes. "What?"

"You haven't been out in ages! How long has it been? 84 years? And you're anxious and unsure how you should behave."

"True.."

"You'll do fine," Kenzi smiled encouragingly. "You'll make easy conversation. Don't talk about work. Do not talk about the weather, politics or ex's!"

"What's to talk about then," Bo moaned.

"The food. Talk about her. Does she have pets? Talk about movies, talk about music and life. And a little bit of you. Your likes. Your life.. Oh," Kenzi paused. "Which you haven't got."

"Shut up," Bo snarled.

"You'll talk about Lauren's lovely caramel colored eyes and.."

"You've noticed her eyes?" Bo asked with a jealous tint.

"I'm not blind," Kenzi scoffed. "As you know, I've also made a note of her round ass. It's very nice."

"I.."

"I know," Kenzi shrugged. "You saw her first."

Bo groaned. "Why must you always torment me?"

"You make it so easy," Kenzi laughed. "And because.. It tickles me."

"I hate you," Bo moaped.

"You love me."

Bo glanced at Kenzi. "I guess."

"Stop fretting. You worked hard so you could leave early today and tadaa – you look great!"

"I didn't get to see Lauren at work. Not even a glimpse."

"You'll see her tonight. In.." Kenzi trailed off checking the time. "..less than an hour."

"One hour?!"

"Yes. Less."

"I really want this date to happen, I want to see her, but.. but I'm not ready," Bo groaned pitifully. Then she checked herself once more in the mirror. "Is this dress too much?"

"Oh shut up. The dress is spot on. Lauren will drool and.. You're ready."

"What about the baby? Babies hate me!"

"You won't have to meet the baby yet," Kenzi scoffed with an eyeroll. "It's your first date with Hotpants."

"Will you stop calling her that.."

"No."

Bo sighed. "But in the near future I.."

"Want to meet the baby?"

"If I want to see Lauren in the future,.. You know, date her, I have to... deal with her baby."

Kenzi laughed. "Deal with. That's nice. You're so srewed. And not in the nice way."

"Leave me alone," Bo growled. "Where's my purse?"

"Here," Kenzi slapped the purse in Bo's arms. "Now get going."

"Right."

Kenzi steered Bo out the apartment. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do."

"Good," Kenzi gave a thumbs up before slamming Bo's own door in her face. "Bye."

* * *

Lauren felt an excited nipping in her abdomen. She was nervous sure, but she was more eager than nervous. She couldn't wait to see Bo. She hadn't seen the woman at work since they briefly talked on the phone. Lauren had actually stalked Bo's floor, but hadn't managed to run into the woman 'accidentally' at the office. So only contact with them was when Lauren had texted Bo her address. I should have called the night before or last night, when Ethan was sleeping, Lauren groaned. This feels like a.. blind date. I know next to nothing about her, really. She knows nothing about me! Oh crap, I should have at least told her about my son! Lauren did a mental faceplant. Too late now.

"Honey, everything all right?"

"Yeah," Lauren snapped back to reality. "I'm fine mom. Thanks for coming tonight."

"Of course I'll come and spend time with my favorite guy."

Lauren let out a little laugh. "Outch. What would dad say to that?"

"He went fishing," Lauren's mother Margaret scoffed in mock offence.

"Boo."

"That's right," Margaret snickered. "Boo."

"Did you see the porch?" Lauren changed the subject.

"I did. It's beautiful."

"It took the guys only a day to renew it. Didn't cost as much as I thought."

"That's good," Margaret said. "I love that you are taking care of this old house."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have bought it from you otherwise," Lauren patted her mother's hand. "Do you regret it?"

"Of course not. You love this house," Margaret smiled. "We don't need so much space. There's only the two of us, me and you father."

Lauren snorted. "There's two of us too."

Margaret smirked. "I'm hopeful."

Lauren was baffled. "Of what?"

"That someday there'll be at least one more person living here."

"You want another grandchild?"

"Well, sure," Margaret smirked again. "But actually, I meant a nice girl for you. I haven't yet lost all hope of you someday getting married."

"Cut it out," Lauren huffed. Why was her mother bringing up this now? It's like she's got some extra sense regarding Lauren's social life. First date in years and her mother was already on the scent. Despite Lauren's efforts to mislead her.

"So where are you going on tonight?" Margaret asked knowingly.

"To eat."

"Where?"

"La Maison."

"With who?"

"Bo."

"Bo? A woman?"

"Yes."

"So it is a date," Margaret cheered. "Where did you meet her? Oh honey... Tell mommy everything."

"At work. She's a colleague."

"Oh," Margaret's face fell a little. "But.. She asked you to La Maison?"

"Yes."

"That's a romantic restaurant isn't it?"

Lauren only narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, honey you have a date!" Margaret squealed happily. "I could just.. cry. I wanna meet her."

"No. Not tonight. Absolutely not!"

"Spoilsprort."

"Mom! Why are you pestering me?" Lauren moaned.

"Well, it's been a while for you. I'm happy and excited. Just.. Don't talk about the baby all evening or yourself."

"Do I ever?"

"How should I know? You don't date. So.. What did this woman.."

"Bo."

"Bo say about Ethan? She likes children, yes? Does she have her own?"

"Um," Lauren bit her lip and would not look at her mother. "I don't know."

"So she probably doesn't have kids, if she didn't say," Margaret nodded. "What did she say about Ethan?" She repeated.

"Um.."

"Lauren? You did tell her about your son? It's a huge deal."

"Well.. No."

"No?" Margaret huffed. "Is this date only a booty call for you? Some one night stand filled with sweat and passion."

"Mom!" Lauren screeched. "It's our first date! We'll get to know each other more tonight, alright? Quit badgering me!"

"After fulfilling your sordid needs, you'll push the poor girl out back into the night."

"Stop it!" Lauren squealed holding her hands over Ethan's ears." Baby in the room."

"Excatly."

Lauren grunted and then sighed. She locked eyes with her mother. "You're right, I should have said something..."

"Well, you'll tell her tonight."

"Yes."

"Before or after casual intercourse?"

Lauren's jaw slacked. "Mother," she hissed. "What's the matter with you!"

Margaret laughed gleefully. "Just teasing you."

"Oh my God, you can be so irritating."

"I remember, when I gave you the talk. About s-e-x. Remember? You were so uncomfortable."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"It could have been a lot more uncomfortable for you, you know. A lot, I'm telling you."

"More? How's that? You had the book.." Lauren glanced at her son, who wasn't listening.".. 'Lesbian sex 101. And insisted we look at it together, while you explained the mechanics as you call it!"

Margaret huffed and then smirked. "Your father wanted to talk to you."

"Oh God.."

"Yes," Margaret smiled smugly. "But I saved you, so I deserve a reward."

"You will not embarrass me tonight."

"We'll see. Now go get ready. And I'll put Ethan to bed soon."

"I am ready."

Margaret snorted. "You are not! Go change. I forbid my daughter from going out on a fine dining date in jeans!"

"What then?"

"A dress. A lovely dress," Margaret cooed. "You need to impress Bo. Woo her and get a goodnights' kiss and maybe more."

"More?"

"Honey.. Do you still have the 101 book? We obviously need to go over it again."

"Oh, shut up," Lauren snarled at her grinning mother.

"I'll find it," Margaret teased.

"I'll go change," Lauren stuck her tongue out at he mother and stomped upstairs.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N So maybe next chapter we'll get to the date..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Dinner in a fancy restaurant

xoxo

* * *

"Here she is," Lauren breathed hearing a car pull up front. She looked at her mother, who was cradling slumbering Ethan. "You two can go to bed now."

"But.."

"To bed," Lauren commanded sternly.

Margaret groaned in protest and roller her eyes. "I'm the mother here."

"I know." Lauren pecked Ethan on his cheeks. "Goodnight baby." Then she pecked her mother. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight honey. Have fun," Margaret smiled lovingly. "But not _too_ much."

Lauren took a breath before pulling her front door open. Bo was walking towards the door. Even from a distance Lauren could see Bo's beautiful features and knock-out body. Body currently hidden under neath a tight black dress. The woman looked gorgeous. Lauren couldn't but stare.

"Go on," her mother hissed behind her pulling her out of her ogling. "She's a hot one. Try to hold it together honey."

"What?"

Margaret resisted an eyeroll. "Don't be a hot mess."

"Mom!"

"Go on now. Or maybe I can come and say hello and.."

Lauren held up her hand in determination. "Absolutely not. I'm going."

* * *

Bo gasped quietly as she saw Lauren in the doorway. The woman looked stunning. The dark green dress hung to the blond's every curve. Lucky me, Bo bit her lip trying desperately to keep her thoughts clean. Bo took a breath as Lauren paused at the doorway. Bo thought she heard Lauren hissing to someone not to come out and snoop, before closing the door. And as Bo saw that smile, she momentarily forgot everything. She just stood there gawking, while Lauren seemed to stalk to her like an agile feline.

I'm a goner, Bo realized and forced a greeting from her lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Lauren leaned in brushing her cheeck gently with Bo's. Bo shivered. "You look.. beautiful."

"You smell nice," Bo husked with hooded eyes. "I mean.. Your dress is lovely," Bo said giving the blond an appreaciative once over.

Lauren felt blush creep on her cheeks. The date was beginning smoothly. Lauren was already tingling. "Thank you." I need to remember to thank mom.

"Um, so I brought you this," Bo thrust a búkee of roses in Lauren's hands. Calm down. Deep breath.

"Bo," Lauren breathed inhaling the flowers' scent. "They are.. lovely."

"You like them?"

"What's not to like?" Lauren smiled, but then lowered her gaze. "I haven't got anything. For you. I should have gotten you something.."

Bo reached out to touch Lauren's hand. "It's okay, really." The blond was cute, when she was squarming.

Lauren groaned. "I'm so out of the dating scene! It's sad and pathetic!"

"Oh come on," Bo grinned.

"Seriously! I'm not even joking.. I would stand here in my old jeans, if my mother hadn't intervened. She helped me get ready."

Bo let out a small laugh. "Thank her for me. You look very beautiful in your dress."

"She's inside. Want to thank her in person?" Lauren joked shaking her head.

"Maybe later," Bo laughed. "We should get going."

"Sure. I'll just.." Lauren paused and then walked back to the house placing the flowers on the small table on the porch. "I'll text mom to take them in. Later. When we are at a safe distance."

Bo laughed again. "Okay."

Lauren saw a yellow Camaro at the curb. "Wow, is this your car?"

"Yeah," Bo shrugged. "Sorry, it's.. kinda old. But I washed and cleaned it earlier."

Lauren's cheeks started to flame as images of skimpily dressed and soaked Bo washing her car flitted though her mind. "Um.."

"You okay?"

Lauren cleared her throat. "I'm fine. I just.. I'm a fan of muscle cars." That wasn't a lie. She was. But she was even a bigger fan of Bo's hotness. Lauren gave Bo one more once over, subtle, she hoped

"Hop in," Bo opened the door for Lauren.

"Thanks."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant had gone smoothly. Though Lauren had had great difficulty keeping her eyes off Bo's legs. The brunette's dress had hitched up, while changing gears and that had gotten Lauren's gears roaring. More and more skin had been visible. No amount of of looking out the window helped with the affects of that.

Lauren was still reeling and they were already seated at their table perusing the menus. She took a sip from her glass of water. "They have good food here," she said.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah," Lauren said looking around with a small smile. She glanced at Bo. "Some time ago."

Bo felt a tinge of jealousy in her gut. Who had Lauren been here with? An a romantic date? With some.. Some skank. Some god awful, hideous..

Lauren cleared her throat selfconsciously. "With my mother."

"Oh," Bo smiled relieved. "That's nice."

"Yeah right," Lauren grinned. "What's really nice is.. being here with _you_ ,"

Bo hummed. "You are a smooth talker aren't you."

Lauren laughed softly "I guess I have my moments."

"Do you go out much?" Bo blurted.

"No," Lauren noticed her foot tapping nervously under the table. I have to tell her about Ethan, but how?! She fretted. Just get it over with! "I don't really date."

She's not dating much, if at all. Yes, Bo did a little mental fist pump in celebration. "Me neither. It's nice to get out. With you especially."

"Some adult time this evening," Lauren smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh.. steamy, right?" Bo whispered her eyes trained on the blond. Adult time, that means.. Oh shit! I did not just say that out loud. No! Get your mind out of the gutter. First date! Bo's eyes fell on Lauren's cleavage and then back to the woman's eyes. Well, crap. "I like your dress," she said awkwardly and then proceeded to sip her wine embarrassed.

"Thanks, so you said," Lauren laughed with her eyes twinkling. Bo was totally adorkable. "I meant adult time as in.. spending time with an adult. Like this. You." Don't get me started with _adult_ time with you, Lauren thought looking at Bo. I'll combust on the spot. Well, shit.. Where's my water, she reached for her glass.

"Right."

"An evening with you. Not my son and his friends. And not my parents or Dyson even though they are grown-ups."

"Dyson is a moron," Bo huffed. "I bet your son is an adult next to him."

"Sometimes," Lauren smiled slyly.

"How old is he? Your son. What is his name?"

"Ethan. He's three."

Bo smoothed the table cloth with her palm and then met Lauren's caramel eyes. "I don't know much about babies.. Children."

"That's okay."

"He.. talks? I mean I would understand him, right?"

"Talks too much sometimes," Lauren smirked.

"About accounting, I hope," Bo joked with a lopsided grin. She could do this! Be kid friendly and not get bit!

"I bet he'd like that. He likes numbers," Lauren grinned.

"Great," Bo breathed in relief.

"I hope this," Lauren gave a little wave. "Doesn't spoil you plans."

"What?" Bo's eyebrow rose.

"The fact that I am a _mom_. I have a kid," Lauren bit her lip lightly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier."

Bo was dumbfounded. "What? Why would it spoil anything?"

"Well, Kenzi said something like that."

"What!?" Bo almost screeched. Fucking Kenzi, I'm gonna murder her! What the hell did she say? Bo clenched her hands in effort to try and calm down. She took a breath and forced a little smile for Lauren. "Kenzi speaks.. crap sometimes. I think she meant, that she knows my.. You know, my.. history with kids."

"History?"

"Kids generally.. Dislike me," Bo shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe."

"I've been bit a few times."

"Ethan is over the biting phase. So you're safe there," Lauren let out a little grin. Bo was just deliciously adorable. Lauren was already getting images of.. adult time with Bo in her head. Ethan won't bite her, but I might, she knew.

"Awesome. So I'd be okay," Bo smiled.

Lauren swallowed trying to think of something neutral to say. Luckily she saw their waiter approaching. "Let's order."

"I'm famished."

"Good, I like a girl with a.." Lauren rolled her eyes at herself. ".. healthy appetite."

Bo smirked. "Me too."

* * *

The starters were served and both women sighed contently at the sight of food.

"Bon appétit," Lauren nodded smiling to Bo.

"Bon appétit."

"I love French food," Lauren said tasting her salad. "I haven't eaten confit de Canard in ages. Can't wait to taste the main course."

"I do like chicken," Bo cleared her throat forcing herself not to bite her lip. Why does confit de Canard sound so hot! And I don't mean the flavors, she fretted. I can't handle, if she starts resiting the menu any more in.. French, Bo took a sip of wine trying to calm down. "You didn't order _everything_ in French. How about that salad?" Bo took a spoonful of her onion soup. "Tasty."

"I didn't want to show off," Lauren grinned. "Je peux vous aider avec votre ordinateur. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis doué de mes mains," she watched Bo with keen eye. The brunette looked flustered. Maybe I should talk more about computers or.. how good I am with my hands. In French of course. "You speak French?"

"No," Bo managed to get out. I'm in trouble now. She could almost feel her panties dropping on the floor under the table. Lauren spoke French, which Bo didn't even understand, but loved it! And it made Bo stare and drool like a halfwit. Kenzi had been right! Why does Lauren have to get hotter and hotter, Bo thought.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You look.. distracted."

"No, I'm fine," Bo smoothed her napkin nervously.

"You wanna taste?" Lauren offered her salad.

"Um, sure. You want some soup?" Bo looked at her bowl. "There still a.. little left," she grinned at her almost empty bowl.

"That good, huh?"

"Yep."

Lauren took the spoon that Bo offered and scooped some soup from the bowl. "Smells divine," She said before bringing the spoon to her lips.

"Mmmm, so good," the blond murmured with her eyes closed. "No wonder you destroyed your portion in no time," she laughed happily.

Bo laughed too until Lauren's tongue shot out to gently lick the spoon clean. "Uh," Bo let out a small grunt. "Sorry, I.. I.."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just go, you know.." Bo nodded toward the back of the restaurant. I have to get out! I gonna jump on her soon and give all these people a show.

"Oh sure."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Had to cut this chapter here or else this would have taken forever to post.. Next one is going to be short, I think.

A/N And sorry.. My French is a bit rusty :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Short as promised ;)

* * *

Bo rushed through the ladies room door. The door slammed on its hinges behind her. Frazzled the brunette let out a strangled sigh. She breathed raggedly as she pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the mirror.

"I should have masturbated before the date! Like I've read somewhere. Or was it Kenzi who said that? But anyways, I thought it was only for the guys! I'm going to explode.." Bo moaned pitifully.

She pulled back at looked at herself. "Oh my god!" She screeched in horror. Her eyes were dark and wide, her cheeks flushed with red. "Look at my eyes! My face! I look like a horny toad! Oh Christ!"

Stall door behind Bo slowly creaked open. Bo's eyes widened even more in shock and her heart skipped a beat. An older woman smiled slightly awkwardly at her. Bo was totally mortified.

"Sorry," the woman shrugged apologetically.

Oh my god.. Not alone here, Bo groaned inwardly trying to remember what she had just moaned on about. Talk about embarrassing. "Uh.. Hello."

"Hello," the woman gave a small smile as she began to wash her hands.

Bo stood there silently watching at the wall.

As the woman dried her hands, she cleared her throat. "Can I say something?"

"Um, sure.." Bo turned to the grey haired, well-dressed woman.

"You'll do fine," the lady smiled. "She obviously likes you."

"Oh?"

"She looks at you like you're.." The lady lowered her voice. "The dessert."

And with that the woman left.

Bo breathed. She dug into her purse taking out her mobile. It was on silent. No messages or alerts, Bo noticed. At the height of popularity.

Bo selected Kenzi's contact and waited for her friend to answer.

"The date end already?" Kenzi asked off the bat.

"No."

Kenzi huffed annoyed. "Why are you calling me then?"

"I needed a.. mental recuperation break."

"Oh," Kenzi snickered.

"What?"

"Can't handle all that hotness?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"What is it then?"

Bo groaned. "Can't handle all her hotness! She's hot and gorgeous and sweet! And she speaks French!"

"Oh no," Kenzi snorted imagining Bo's face realizing the blond spoke French.

"And then I offered her a taste of my soup and.."

"Oh," Kenzi let out a teasing moan.

Bo igroned it. "And she did and then she.. She hummed and licked the goddamn spoon!"

"And you melted on the spot."

"Yes," Bo sighed. "I don't want to embarrass myself." Anymore than I already have, Bo thought checking once more that the stalls were empty.

"Totally, you mean," Kenzi seemed to ponder. "Just go for it! You' ve been, you know, without long enough."

"Right.."

"I am right. Go on and take her."

"Right.."

"Not take her take her.. At least not in the restaurant, but.. later."

"Right.."

"Bo!" Kenzi snarled. "Stop hiding in the crapper! You can do this!"

"I can do this," Bo nodded at her own image in the mirror.

"You can," Kenzi said softly. "Now go on. You'll be fine."

"That's two votes for 'fine'," Bo nodded.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm going. Bye."

* * *

Lauren fiddled with her napkin, then her utensils. She forced herself not to touch her hair and mess up the do her mom had done. She took a deep breath.

"Where the hell did she go?" Lauren whispered quietly. She once more craned her neck to see the ladies room's door. This time she sighed in relief, when she saw Bo emerging from the hallway.

Bo scurried back to the table and sat down. "Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Bo smiled apologetically. "Oh here comes the food," she noted as their waiter made his way to them.

"Looks so good."

"Smells good too," Bo grinned, when the plates were before them.

Bo watched as Lauren arranged the food on her plate. "What are you doing?"

"Organizing," Lauren shrugged. "It's a habit. Or some gene I have. Ethan also wants his food elements to remain separate."

"Cute," Bo chuckled.

"I know," Lauren shook her head smiling. She took a bite of her chicken.

"Good?"

"Uh huh," Lauren nodded.

Bo took a bite herself and agreed with the blond. "It is good."

They both smiled and Bo seemed to get lost in those eyes once more. Until she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. The woman from the bathroom was giving her a cheerful thumbs up.

Well great, now I have an audience, Bo realized. Better not crash and burn!

"Someone you know?"

"Kinda," Bo shook her head smiling. "I met her in the ladies room."

"Oh."

Bo smirked. "She said you look at me like I was the.." She bit her lip. Why.. Why would you say that to her, Bo moaned inwardly.

"Like what?" Lauren laughed softly.

Bo groaned touching up her hair selfconsciously. "The dessert."

Lauren let out a tinkling laugh.

"What?"

"She's right," Lauren husked bravely making Bo blush. "You are absolutely delicious."

Bo smiled shyly. I really really really.. should have had some alone time at home, before coming.. No no no.. Don't think about coming. Think about..

"So how's the food?"

Think about the food, Bo nodded. "Very tasty."

"Do you cook?"

"Not really," Bo shrugged. "I make a mean omelette, but that's about it. You?"

"I love to cook."

"And you bake too."

"Yeah."

"Kenzi would marry you in an instant."

"She's gay?"

"I think she'd go gay for you."

"For my food you mean," Lauren scoffed in mock offence. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah," Bo grinned. "So, why are you still single?" She teased smiling.

"I'm boring."

"That was a rhetorical question," Bo smirked. "And you are not boring. I find you.."

"What?"

"Very interesting."

"Oh," Lauren beamed and felt all fuzzy inside.

* * *

Later in the evening the two were standing on Lauren's porch. Both were kind of hovering. The dinner had been lovely and Lauren hated to see the night end. Why did time fly, when you were having fun.

Lauren knew she should get in. Bo knew she should go, but.. she desperately wanted to hold Lauren and maybe even get a goodnight's kiss.

"So.." Lauren drawled. "I had fun. It was a nice evening."

"It really was."

"Food was great, the restaurant was great," Lauren listed, "Do you know what was the.. greatest?"

"What?" Bo stepped closer.

"You," Lauren smiled coily. "Thanks for asking me."

"You are great and.. I was happy you said yes."

"Good date?"

Bo grinned stepping even closer. "I'd say it was.. Excellent."

"Excellent, huh? I have a feeling," Lauren murmured gathering Bo in her arms.

"Oh?" Bo whispered.

"That this.." Lauren caressed Bo's back . "You and me.. is going to turn out great."

Bo grinned against Lauren's cheek. "I have the same feeling."

Lauren kissed Bo's neck gently. She hoped she wasn't breathing as heavily as she felt. And hopefully she wouldn't pass out from the intoxicating scent of Bo. The brunette she's been dreaming about was here and in her arms. Lauren trailed soft little kisses along Bo's jaw until she found the plump rosy lips that were so inviting.

Bo let out a soft moan feeling Lauren's lips on hers. Her lips parted upon their own accord letting the blond explore with her tongue. This was heaven, Bo decided reveling in the feelings Lauren incited in her. She let her hands wonder along Lauren's frame.

When Bo's hands started kneading her ass, Lauren felt what ever was left of her self-control slip. There was only the two of them in the universe.

"Wanna come in?" She breathed.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12 – Surprise

xoxo

* * *

Bo felt Lauren thrust an eager tongue in her mouth. How can this feel so good? What is she doing to me? I'm going to drag her in soon and have my way with her. Many times. Breathe. Don't be a hoe. You want more than just this. This is our.. _first_ date. First date, first date, Bo chanted in head, while kissing Lauren back with fervor.

Lauren pulled away a little making Bo release an unhappy grunt. The blond's lipstick was smeared and her locks were in disarray.

Lauren was breathing heavily. To hell or high water, she thought before locking her eyes with Bo's. "So, you wanna come in?"

"Uh," Bo breathed unevenly. Now what? Hoe or no? I want her so much. Just as Bo was about to scream 'yes! Let's do this', Lauren gasped with her eyes widening.

"What?"

Lauren sobered up looking sheepish. Bo was bound to believe, that this was a brush off, Lauren fretted. But she had to do this. "You can't come in, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay," Bo said a bit baffled. And more than a little dissappointed.

Lauren shrugged biting her lip nervously. She met Bo's sad eyes. "Unless you want to meet my mother.."

Bo's disappointment dissappeared and her eyes widened alarmed. Jesus, no way!"Um, that would be.."

"Too much.. I know," Lauren groaned. She really wanted to continue this with Bo. Inside. In her bed! Or at least, you know, a little more making out on the couch.

"Well, I'd like to, you know, continue our evening, but I guess.." Bo trailed off with a small flourish of her hand. "Um.."

"What if you wait round the corner? I'll get her out."

"Uh.." Bo tried not to get excited. Was this a bad idea?

Lauren groaned at herself. "Sorry.. I'm sorry, that was a really stupid idea. Asking you to hide in the shadows," she let out a embarrassed laugh.

Bo looked at the dark yard of Lauren's house. "Sure." I'm really this desperate? She tells me to hide and I do. Though I really don't want to meet her mother. Now. Like this.

"What?"

"I'll wait."

"Oh, okay," Lauren watched as Bo made her way under the apple tree. "This seems very High School to me," she whispered quietly, before going in the house.

* * *

"Mom?" Lauren called out as she stepped in.

"Hey honey, how was your date?" Margaret smiled happily.

"It was okay," Lauren said evasively. "How was Ethan?"

"He's grandma's sweetheart, you know that."

"I know," Lauren jawned over exaggerating. "Thanks mom, you can go now," Lauren smiled nervously glancing at the clock. Bo was stuck outside. How long had she already been there? A minute? Five, ten, fifteen minutes? Would she be then still, when Lauren got her stalling mother out.

"I'm in no rush," Margaret sat down on the couch. "Come sit. Tell your mother everything."

"Mom come on.. You need to leave like.. now."

"What? Why?" Margaret huffed.

"'I'm tired. Going to bed."

"Yeah, right."

Lauren saw her mother's eye roll. Just play it cool.

"Alone?"

"What?"

"You should check your face."

"What? Why?" Lauren asked already stalking to a mirror. She gasped at her reflection. Her lips were swollen from the passionate kissing and her lipstick and Bo's was smeared all over her face.

Margaret grinned. "That's why."

Lauren pulled out a cleancing wipe from the drawer and cleaned her face. She saw her mother through the mirror, who was looking quite smug. "So.. We kissed a little," Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"A little?" Margaret laughed. "From the looks of it there was some serious face sucking going on."

"Mom!"

"Is she waiting in the bushes?"

"Of course not!" Lauren let out a strangled cry, before trying to mask it as a laugh.

"Oh, so she is," Margaret nodded. "I better go then."

"But.. What just happened?"

"Goodnight sweetheart," Margaret pegged Lauren's cheek.

"Goodnight mom," Lauren was totally baffled as she watched her mother gather her things and exit the door. "I love you."

"Love you too darling."

* * *

Bo wanted so bad to take off her damned heels. They were already hurting her feet and getting stuck in the grass. She stretched her legs and back hitting her head on a tree branch.

"Ouch," She hissed. "Hiding in the bushes... The things I do for.." She stopped hearing the door open. "Jeez..."

An older blond stepped out on the porch. Bo backed varily in the shadows. This was obviously Lauren's mother. They had the same profile and everything. Lauren's mother was on the move. Please don't look this way, Bo begged inwardly.

The woman walked swiftly to the car parked on the driveway and when the car door slammed shut, Bo let out a breath she'd been holding. The car started, but Bo watched in horror as she saw the car window roll down. No!

"I know you're there. You'll catch pneumonia out here."

Bo swallowed. "Well, shit," she whispered and then sighed. "Hello," she greeted stepping into view.

"Hi, Bo right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about.."

"Don't worry. My daughter can be a putz. Hiding you out here.. Afraid I'll ask too many questions," the woman laughed pleasantly. "I'm Margaret. I'll question you later, when we formally meet."

"Okay.."

"You have a leaf stuck to your hair darling. Though I'm sure Lauren won't mind," Margaret smiled. "Oh, will you you tell her I know she lied to me and will pay for it, thanks."

"Right."

"You look beautiful, Bo. Simply stunning."

Bo stood frozen in place. "Thank you."

Margaret smiled widely. "Go on in then."

Bo glanced at the door and then at Margaret. Kenzi's going to laugh her ass off when I tell her this. What a nightmare. Hiding out in the bushes to get some action and then get caught like this! Oh my God, Bo shook her head

"Bye now."

"Bye.." Bo gave a little wave as she watched Margaret leave. "Oh, Christ.."

* * *

The tail lights of Margaret's car had dissappered into the night, but Bo was still standing in the driveway. She heard the door open.

"Bo," Lauren called out quietly. "Come in."

"Thanks," Bo smiled a little seeing Lauren. She was worth all this hassle. Bo looked at Lauren with soft eyes. She's so beautiful, Bo thought as she enjoyed the view.

"Come in, come in," Lauren ushered gently.

Bo closed the door behind her. "So.. Surprise."

"What?"

"I met your mother."

Lauren eyes went wide in shock. "No!"

"Yes, she seems lovely."

"She is and I love my mother, but.." Lauren paused. "What did she do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just said hello. Said I looked pretty."

"You do," Lauren cooed circling her arms around Bo's middle.

"She also said, she'll question me later."

Lauren rest her head on Bo's shoulder. "Right.."

"Oh and.. She wanted me to tell you.."

"What?"

"That she knows you lied."

"Crap. Karma is going to bite me in the ass."

"I'm sure," Bo smirked.

"Well, then I'm going to enjoy this to the fullest," Lauren laughed sweetly, before locking her lips hotly with Bo's.

A quiet moan slipped out from Bo's mouth. "This is going to get so.. out of hand.."

"I hope so."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

And happy holidays to everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13 – The morning after

Thanks for all your feedback and reviews. Some of you were asking about Ethan's father and I hadn't even thought about that :D So then this happened..

This chapter is the second to last. I'll try to wrap this up in the next. Your support with this story has been great. And frankly without it finishing this story would have been a pain. So hugs and kisses to you :)

xoxo

* * *

Morning sun shone through the crack of the curtains waking up Lauren. She felt gloriously sore in all the right places. A smile took over her face as she turned to her side. And there was Bo. A sleeping beauty. Lauren let her gaze sweep all over the brunette's face and then shoulders. Breasts. Her stomach.

Lauren would have let her eyes trail even lower, but the blanket was securing Bo's modesty. Somewhat.

"Damn blanket," the blond whispered breathily.

She closed her eyes leaning in closer to the enticing woman next to her to smell that dark brown hair and the soft skin on Bo's neck.

"Uh huh," Lauren sighed opening her eyes. Here I am.. Sniffing her hair and skin. I'm being a terrible perv. Her eyes landed on Bo again. "But truth be told.. I don't even feel ashamed of it", Lauren grinned before kissing Bo's shoulder gently and then trailing small kisses along her warm neck.

Bo murmured softly as she woke slowly up. She opened her eyes seeing Lauren's face hovering there over her. "I could get used to waking up like this," she said smirking groggily.

"Me too," Lauren whispered and then brought her lips down on Bo's.

Bo hummed feeling pleasant tingles course in her body again. She sneaked her hand under the covers finding Lauren's firm breast. Bo happily palmed it noticing to her delight the nipple harden against her hand. Lauren kissed Bo harder.

"Mommy!" Ethan rushed into the room startling the two women.

"Oh my God!" Bo sobered up with a start as she pulled away from the blond with a jerk.

"Mommy! I want my.. cuddles," the boy stopped mid-sentence and stood next to the bed. "Who are you?" He asked looking shyly at wide eyed Bo.

Bo stared at the boy feeling totally mortified. "Um, I'm Bo," she said pulling the blanket up and tighter around her. She glanced at Lauren, who was beaming a she hoisted the boy on top of the covers.

"I'm Ethan," the boy said burrowing against his mother, but kept his curious eyes on Bo. "Did you sleep with mommy?"

"Uh.." Bo cleared her throat. Busted by a toddler. What now? What can I say – Yes and I thoroughly enjoyed it. No. Don't say that.

"Hey, big guy," Lauren cooed peppering small kisses on the child's cheeks. "We had sleepover."

"Oh," Ethan accepted quickly.

"Why are you up so early baby?"

"I'm hungry."

"Mommy will make you something in just a sec, okay?"

"Pancakes?"

"Maybe," Lauren kissed the boy. "Go on and play a while? I'll be right there."

"Okay mommy," Ethan squealed hopping off the bed and took off.

Lauren looked at Bo. The brunette seemed a bit shell shocked. "So, um.. That was Ethan."

"Yeah, looks just like you."

"He has a bit of his father's looks too," Lauren said without thinking. Shit. Why would you bring that up now..

"Where's he? Ethan's dad, I mean." Bo asked hesitantly. Though she wasn't sure, if she wanted to know.

"At the moment he's in Europe. Rainer travels a lot, so he rarely sees his son." Lauren babbled feeling nervous. "But they talk, you know, in Whatsapp and.. um.. Facetime."

Bo felt a bit uncomfortable. Of course Ethan has a dad. "You were married to him, to Rainer?"

"Oh God no!" Lauren denied hastily.

"Dating?"

"It was just.. I don't know.. I met him in a club and it just happened," Lauren groaned and the shrugged embarrassed. Makes me sound like a slut. "He was a great kisser and I got caught up in the moment."

"Oh."

"And it was.." Lauren breathed. Why am I telling her this? Just stop. She doesn't need to know the sordid details of my one night stand. "Terrible."

"It was?"

"Yes," Lauren shivered remembering the night that had started good, but ended up being ackward. "The whole thing was.. It was a mistake.. And we should have been more careful with, you know, protection. But in the end, I have no regrets."

Bo nodded understanding.

"I have Ethan."

"He is beautiful," Bo forced a small smile on her lips. The whole thing was bringing out a panic in Bo. This was a family. Lauren was a mom and Bo knew nothing about kids!

Bo was eerily silent a while. Lauren was getting worried. She eyed the brunette anxiously. "Bo?"

"Um, so.." Bo's eyes followed the little boy sprint back into the of the room. "I think I have to go now."

"What?" Lauren glanced at Ethan pressing his nose against the window and lick the glass. "Honey, don't do that."

"You obviously have, um, stuff to do so.." Bo said throwing on her clothes quite haphazardly.

"What about breakfast?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Bo took her purse. "Thanks for everything. Bye."

And with a wave of her hand Bo was gone.

"What the.. duck?"

"Mommy, where's the duck?" Ethan looked excitedly around.

"In the park. We can go later," Lauren pecked her son's head. Her eyes were trained on Bo, who was just climbing into her car. "I should have taken her keys."

"What mommy?"

"Nothing sweetie," Lauren gave Ethan a hug before straightening her back. "Let's go eat something."

* * *

Lauren kept a keen eye on her son as they fed the ducks at the pond in the local park. She'd been feeling slightly morose since the morning. It did not go well. Not at all like she had planned. Bo had ran off leaving Lauren wondering what the hell happened. Instead of having some morning nookie followed by breakfast together with Ethan. And if all had gone extremely well, Bo could have wanted to come to the park with them.

But no, things went sideways and I was totally floundering, Lauren thought gloomily. Why am I such a putz?

"I shouldn't have told her about Rainer. Shit," she cursed under her breath. "Not like that."

The phone ringing in her pocket startled Lauren. She fished it out. Dyson calling, the screen informed.

"Great," Lauren huffed. "Hello?"

"Are you decent?"

"No, I'm running naked around the park," Lauren snapped sarcastically. "Giving the ducks an eyeful."

"Oh, in the park? Any hot single moms? Should I come on over?"

"You're not going to use my son as a chick magnet."

"Why not? It's not only your right, you know."

"Actually it is."

"Learn to share."

"Get your own."

"That's a no from me," Dyson puffed. "So.. Are you still single?"

"What?"

"How was the date?"

"It was.. Nice."

Dyson grimaced and made a gagging noise. "Nice?"

"Yes nice," Lauren hissed. "Until she bolted in the morning."

"In the morning? Oooo, in the sack on the first date!" Dyson meowd, but then stopped. "Wait. What? She _bolted_?"

"Ethan kinda.. interrupted us. In the morning."

"And?"

"And that was okay, I guess, but then she.. She asked about Ethan. His dad."

"And you told her?"

"About Rainer? Yes."

"There has to be more."

"Well.. I guess I kinda overshared about Rainer. That was embarrassing.."

"The whole Rainer thing was embarrassing. Never understood it. Did you think he was a chick?"

"Dyson!"

"What? He is a bit feminine isn't he?"

"I knew he was a man," Lauren groaned. "And I don't know what I was thinking. It was a mistake."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I did. And also that I have no regrets."

"You have regrets!"

"Of course I have, but not about Ethan."

"I know."

"So you told her and she left?"

"Yeah, but Rainer wasn't actually the only thing that went wrong last night.."

"What?"

"Mom," Lauren sighed.

"What?"

"She met my mother last night," Lauren said sounding now totally embarrassed. She decided not to tell the whole story about asking Bo to hide, while she threw her mother out the house.

"Ha! Poor bastard. Your recount of the date sounds like a horror story."

"Shut it."

"So," Dyson breathed smirking while collecting his thoughts for a minute. "Let me get this straight.. No pun intended. You had your first date with the hot accountant and.. She met your mother and your son! And found out you sleep with men." He let out a big belly laugh. "I don't envy her at all. Jeez, that's just.. horrendous isn't it."

"Will you shut up," Lauren snarled. "And I don't sleep with men! With one – with one man I've slept! Once!"

"Calm down. I just mean it's a lot to take in all of a sudden, don't you think?"

"Oh shit.. Poor Bo," Lauren swallowed.

"You need to fix this."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14 – Fallen

xoxo

* * *

Kenzi hesitantly opened the door to Bo's flat. She entered and found Bo laying on the couch with a bowl of nasty looking cereal in her hands. Kenzi's eyebrow rose.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bo put down the bowl and picked up a pillow. "Hey," she muttered pressing the pillow over her face.

"Hey," Kenzi snorted in disbelief. "You texted me - please come we need to talk."

"Yeah."

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," Kenzi pointed at ragged looking Bo. "Finding you here crying in your cereal.. Those are not good by the way. Buy some fruit loops for god's sake. Didn't Lauren give you any baked goods for me?" She asked looking around.

"No."

"Why are you like this?"

Bo glanced at Kenzi trying to look offended.

"Don't give me that look," Kenzi huffed. "You look like crap and you know it."

"I don't follow what you are yapping about."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I have to pull it out of you. 'We need to talk', right." Another huff. "You obviously stayed the night. Had sex with the hot blond. And we both know, it has been a while since the last time you.."

"And?"

"What's happening here? The sex was bad?" Kenzi asked surprised. "I was sure the girl knew her stuff. She looks like that."

"Like what?"

"Capable."

Bo huffed narrowing her eyes. "Sex was great. Lauren was great. Best ever."

"What's the problem then? The date sucked?"

"No," Bo let out a small smile. "The date was great. Had dinner. She threw her mother out and invited me in."

"Go Hotpants."

"We then.. you know.."

"I know. No icky details, thanks," Kenzi nodded resolutely. "And in the morning?"

"The kid pounced in," Bo exclaimed. "While I was naked in bed with his mother!"

"Was he horrendously traumatized?"

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend. "No. He wanted breakfast."

Kenzi paused running her fingers through her hair. Then she let out a little sigh. "I feel I keep repeating myself here, but what is the problem?"

"I don't know! Bo screeched. "Maybe it's the fact that the boys dad wasn't a test tube."

"Huh?"

"Lauren had a one night stand with some guy and poof – a baby."

"And you are, what, angry that Lauren did such a thing? Had a one night stand. Or that she had it with a man?"

Bo looked at Kenzi with her head cast down. "I guess I'm a bit dissappointed. And I don't know why."

"You thought she was Saint Lauren, but she's just human.." Kenzi said. "What did she say?"

"She said it was a mistake. "

Kenzi smiled encouragingly, she hoped. "There you go."

"I've never been with a man."

"I know. So?"

"I sort of assumed that she hadn't either."

"Ah!" Kenzi realized Bo's twitching. "And now you are feeling insecure and full of doubts."

"Am not," Bo denied, but groaned after. "I am. Shit."

"You should never assume! Anything. Even if you are a nun, doesn't mean all of us are. You're being stupid."

"I know!"

Kenzi sighed. "Did she say the guy was great?"

Bo didn't meet Kenzi's eyes. "No."

"But?"

"But nothing. She said the whole thing was a mistake and.. that it had been terrible."

"So she just tried it and didn't enjoy it. That's her right isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did she know what she was doing in bed?"

"Absolutely."

"Did she treat you with respect and admiration?"

"Yes."

"So shut up with this shit and call.."

Bo let out a little squeal. "I can't call her."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just.. really can't."

"And I repeat - Why?"

"Because there's more."

"What?"

"Me.. I messed up. I kinda.. just flew the scene and said something stupid.."

"What? What did you say?"

"Thanks for everything," Bo groaned in shame and buried her face in her hands.

Kenzi's jaw slacked. "No.. You seriously said that?"

Bo groaned. "I did."

"Thanks for everything?"

"Well, it.. Sounds bad when you say it."

"So, how did you say it then?"

"Oh this is.. Bad." Bo whispered looking at Kenzi like a deer in headlights. "Oh my god.."

"You didn't leave cash on her nightstand, did you?"

"What?"

Kenzi just smirked.

"No! Kenzi, quit being an asshole."

"If you want to see an asshole, look in the mirror," Kenzi shrugged.

"Oh hell, I know.."

"Go fix it," Kenzi ushered. "Just go and tell her, you're not really a morning person. And that you think too much! That you find it hard to trust people!"

"Yeah."

Kenzi watched her friend with a keen eye for a while. "Did the kid scare you?"

"No," Bo shook her head. "He seemed sweet. Though I do wish that I wouldn't have met him like.. that for the first time."

"You just panicked about the whole thing. You were naked!"

"But I just grabbed my stuff and.."

"And then you ran out."

"I did," Bo grunted unhappy with herself. "Shit."

* * *

Bo hovered at the door of Lauren's house. She had already counted the grooves on the door. Twice. Soon someone would call the cops on her. Kenzi had ushered Bo out telling her to go fix everything so that Kenzi would get some goodies. As a result after a quick shower here she stood, hand in mid-air ready to knock. Heart hammering in her chest. She hoped she wouldn't pass out.

"Oh my god just do it!" Bo hissed nervously.

'knock knock'

Bo waited unmoving, but nothing happened. The longer the wait stretched the more it was getting on Bo's nerves. She heard nothing from inside. After a while she knocked again wondering, if Lauren and Ethan were even home.

"Maybe I should have called first instead of rushing here," Bo muttered defeated. "To an empty house."

Just as Bo was about to turn on her heels, she heard the floor boards creek inside. And only a few moments later the door opened. The blond looked surprised to see her there.

Bo stood there feeling sheepish and unsure. The stretching silence was hurting her ears. Say something, she snarled at herself. Do it.

"I'm sorry," the women said in unison.

Bo looked at her feet, before meeting Lauren's eyes again. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one, who.. messed up."

"You didn't mess up anything," Lauren whispered with a small smile. "I know all this.." she gestured vaguely inside her house. "Is a lot."

"I just.. I'm sorry."

"Come in."

"Thanks," Bo said stepping in. She glanced around. "Where's Ethan?"

"Napping."

"I was going to call you now that I got him to sleep," Lauren led Bo to the kitchen. "Do you want something?"

You, Bo wanted to say.

"Tea, coffee, nibles?" Lauren continued, while she began to twirl around gathering supplies. "Please sit," she gestured to the table.

"Thanks, tea and.."

"Cookies?"

"Yes, cookies would be nice, thanks."

Lauren quickly set the table and sat down next to the brunette. The blond was nervous. She knew, she hadn't handled the whole thing good. At all. And she desperately wanted to make it okay. Bo was such a special woman and Lauren didn't want to lose her.

"So, um.. I guess, we should.. Talk?" Lauren ventured looking at Bo over her steaming cup of tea.

For a moment Bo's eyes were wide like saucers. She's nervous too. How adorable can she get, Lauren thought looking at her.

Bo cleared her throat. "I just came here to say.. I'm so sorry about this morning. I kinda panicked. I was, um, feeling overwhelmed. New situation for me. But.."

"But?" Lauren tried not to sound too worried. Was Bo shoving her over? Shit.

"I like you so much."

"Oh!" Lauren breathed and a smile took over her face, before fading out. She knew she had to make amends. Explain.

"I'm sorry I blurted the whole Rainer situation. I just.. I didn't know what to say. At that point and then I just kept digging myself deeper."

"I'm glad you told me."

"Well, still I should have not told you like that," Lauren apologized sighing. "I just kinda threw it all out at you. I do that sometimes, when I get nervous. I blab unnecessarily."

"I guess it was.. a lot of information at once," Bo said.

"Right. It was. I could have handled everything better. Dyson actually pointed that out."

"He did?" Bo couldn't hide the surprised tint from her voice.

"He has his moments," Lauren let out a little laugh. She remembered Dyson's words and decided to continue. "And um.. While we're sort of on the subject.."

"Yeah?"

Lauren fiddled with her spoon, before locking eyes with Bo. "I.. I just want you to know, that.. um.. I don't sleep with men, if that is something that you were, you know, worried about."

"Uh," Bo didn't want to admit to thinking something so petty.

"And also you were the first, um, partner for me in years anyway so.." Lauren trailed off.

Bo bit her lip. "You were great."

"Thanks," Lauren let out a small laugh. "You too. Awesome. But... Like, um, I said before," Lauren tried to find the words to ease Bo's possible qualms. "With Rainer.. It just happened and I didn't enjoy it. So that was the first and last time with any man."

"Well, uh, I don't mind really," Bo started hesitantly. "But it is good to know."

"Dyson told me to tell you, so there would be no.. misunderstandings."

"That lump of beef does really have his moments then, I guess."

Lauren snorted at that, making Bo grin happily.

"He does. Sometimes."

"Ethan's probably waking up in less than an hour, so.."

"I'd like to get to know him."

"Oh?"

"This morning went, you know.. badly," Bo sighed shaking her head. "I wasn't at my.. best. I was tired 'cause I didn't get much sleep last night and I.."

Bo noticed Lauren's shy, but mischeavous smile.

"Wonder why?" The blond smirked.

Bo just huffed in mock offence. "You are the culprit."

"I know."

"It was great. I'd lose sleep over you anytime."

Lauren went to stand between Bo's legs. She pressed a small kiss on the brunette's lips.

Bo smiled. "We're okay?"

"Yes, at full speed ahead."

Bo nodded grinning. "I want to get to know you both. You and Ethan. And of course meet your family."

"You've already met my mother."

"Ouch."

"Well, you also have parents I have to meet. You know, someday." Lauren shrugged.

"And 3 brothers."

Lauren's eyes widened in shock. "Did I know about this? Brothers.. 3? Protective?"

Bo smirked. "Very."

"Oh," Lauren seemed to ponder for a while. "I guess I have some serious making up to do," she cooed suggestively.

"You mean for making me hide in the bushes, your mother finding me in those bushes and.. You getting me all horny in the morning only to be interrupted.." Bo teased, before Lauren put a finger on her lips.

"I promise to do my best to make amends," the blond husked and then captured Bo's lips in a passionate liplock.

After a heavenly battle of tongues Bo came up for air. She kept her arms around the other woman and pulled Lauren to sit on her lap. "I'm really sorry I left so abruptly."

Lauren smiled. "You came back, that's what counts."

"Good." Bo laid her head on Lauren's shoulder. "I think I could fall in love with you Lauren."

"Oh?"

Bo met Lauren's eyes smiling sheepishly. "Kenzi told me not to say anything.. like that, if I didn't want you to think I'm desperate."

"Are you?"

Bo let out a little laugh. "Yes."

"That makes two of us then," Lauren husked. "I.. I am falling for you Bo."

"Want to hear a secret?"

"Huh?"

"I've already fallen. For you."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N And you've talked me into an epilogue. Just a short one.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

As promised a short epilogue for this story and finally I deliver :) Sorry for the wait.. Thank you all for sticking with me!

xoxo

* * *

Bo was sitting and relaxing on the porch swing with Margaret lounging on the chair next to her. Both their eyes were following the action in the garden. Kenzi was entertaining the kids Ethan and Charlotte. Ethan was sprinting away from his little sister giggling 'you can't catch me' as he went.

"Go get him, Charli!" Kenzi egged the little girl on. The girl's dark hair was wagging in a thick ponytail. "Move your little feet. Faster my minion! Faster!"

"Looks like they're having fun," Margaret laughed meeting Bo's eyes.

"Yeah, until someone's crying," Bo smirked joking.

"That's true."

"And look at Kenzi," Bo rolled her eyes. "She's supposed to be watching them."

Margaret shrugged. "Well, she kinda is.."

"Kenzi!" Bo hollered. "You're supposed to be.."

"I am, see!" Kenzi grabbed the toddler and spun her around. "I'm the cool aunt.. So you can just suck it Bobo."

"What's suck it Kenzi?" Charli asked in a small amazed voice.

"Um.. It's this little flower here, see?" Kenzi quickly pointed at a random flower putting Charli down so she could see. Kenzi could feel Bo's glare hit her back.

"Ethan! I'm gonna get you now," Charli hollered squealing before pouncing from Kenzi as fast as her little feet could.

"Wait! You'll step on Suck Its!" Kenzi screeched in mock horror.

"No I won't!" Charli yelled back starting to zig zag trying to avoid stepping on Suck Its.

"Oh my God, the girl's a mess," Bo smirked affectionately watching her daughter horse around the garden after her older brother. With Kenzi.

"A lovely mess," Margaret grinned. "Just like her mother."

Bo huffed faking insult. "Who, me?"

"Actually I meant my daughter, but now that you mentioned it.." Margaret laughed. "You too. Maybe even more."

"I'm offended. I am an accountant. Very organized."

"Okay, " Margaret smirked. "If you say so."

Bo let out a small laugh. "Your daughter has that effect on me."

"I've noticed."

"And.. I have to admit I was a total mess, when Lauren and I were getting to know each other. Dating."

"I know," Margaret laughed shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh how quickly we forget," the older woman teased. "If I remember correctly.. You were hiding in the bushes, when we first met. And when you met Lauren's dad, I was afraid you'd drop dead at the dinner table. I was amazed you were able to get any food in your mouth with your shaking hands."

"I was actively trying to forget."

"Lauren had you hooked from the get go."

"So bad."

"But you got your revenge."

"Huh?"

"You told me about the time she met your family."

Bo snickered remembering. It must have been torture for Lauren, but in a kinda cute way. At least to Bo. "That was entertaining."

"Oh the horror," Margaret said in a grave voice, before smirking. "She met your mother, who's a judge, father and three brothers, who are all police men. That must have been some dinner."

"Lauren was the 'grilled' main dish," Bo air quoted laughing.

"Well, she survived."

"She did," Bo smiled lovingly. "Mom and dad had never gotten along since they divorced. And then one of my brother's had the great idea to arrange a family dinner. Poor Lauren to be stuck in the middle of that. I almost felt sorry for her. "

"Almost doesn't count," Margaret winked. "How are your parents now? Are they getting along?"

"They are good, I guess," Bo shrugged. "Mom's in Italy and dad is actually coming over tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"A lot has happened in five years," Bo hummed.

"Great things."

"That's for sure," Bo agreed with a hint of amazement in her tone. Still. This really was her life now. Her life with Lauren and their kids. She was in love. Deeply. She was a mommy of two. They were a family. She had everything she ever even knew she wanted.

* * *

As Bo was still daydreaming Lauren came in from the backyard gate. The brunette smiled at the sight as the kids immediately headed for Lauren for their hugs.

"Mommy!"

"My babies," Lauren cooed while kissing soft cheeks and hugged the children tightly.

"We're playing mommy."

"With Kenzi," Ethan added.

"That's great. Go on then," Lauren ushered them smiling.

Lauren smiled at Bo and her mother. The two first smiled back, but then Margaret whispered something to Bo and they both laughed softly. Lauren's brow furrowed.

"What are you two snickering about?" The blond demanded climbing the steps to the porch.

"Your face, when you met Bo's family. Father and three brothers," Margaret teased. "We were just reminiscing."

"Very funny," Lauren scowled at her smirking mother and then turned her gaze at Bo. "Beside's your mother was the scariest. I could just feel her.."

"Judging you?" Margaret whispered.

"Oh shut it," Lauren huffed.

"Mom loves you. They all love you."

"I know that. Now."

Bo nodded smiling. "They all were on their best behavior in our wedding. Remember? Though I had some doubts."

"That was a glorious day," Lauren sighed happily. She glanced at the ring on Bo's finger. "Can't believe it's already been three years since."

"I can't believe I had the guts to propose," Bo murmured pulling Lauren tightly against her.

"It did take you two two years to get married," Margaret rolled her eyes. "I was surprised."

"Why were you surprised?" Bo asked curiously.

"Well, I had a bet going on with Kenzi," Margaret mulled. "I was sure you would ask Lauren right after asking for our blessing, but it took you.."

"A year!" Kenzi hollered.

"A bet?" Bo looked at Margaret. "And it wasn't a year.."

"Just for fun," Margaret shrugged. "I promised to feed Kenzi, if you wouldn't have the guts to ask. I knew you would do it. In time."

"Kenzi! You took a bet on our wedding?"

"Of course not! I'm denying everything," Kenzi glanced at Bo before sprinting a bit further. "I'm watching the kids, leave me alone."

"You bet against me!"

"Well, sorry.. But I was sure, I would have to do it for you," Kenzi laughed gleefully. "Or Lauren would beat you to it!"

"Oh shut up."

"I lost," Kenzi shrugged.

"I'm still waiting for my winnings. Cleaning up our garage," Margaret pointed her finger at Kenzi.

Kenzi smirked. "Maybe someday."

* * *

Lauren sat gently on Bo's lap. The swing creaked quietly. "You were so brave honey. Though you.. Kinda stole my thunder back then," Lauren faked annoyance. "I was planning to ask you the very next week."

"I remember," Bo grinned recalling Lauren's genuine surprise, when Bo had popped the question while they had been soaking in a hot bath. Soft music, candles, strawberries and champagne. Only thing missing had been rose petals. That would have been too cheesy. Maybe, Bo pondered. "You said yes," Bo sighed dreamily.

"I said yes," Lauren gave Bo a soft kiss.

Bo cleared her throat realizing her mother-in-law was right there. "So, um.. How was your day?" She asked Lauren.

"How is business going?" Margaret asked interested.

"It's good. I think we're going to be okay."

"You don't regret starting your own business?" Margaret smiled proudly. She always knew Lauren could do anything she set her sights on.

"No. No regrets."

"You were too good looking for the basement anyway," Bo cooed.

"Yeah both me and Dyson."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bo grimaced, but then smirked.

"He's been very hard working these last few months. And he actually has skills programming. We are developing loads of new ideas."

"That's great honey," Bo pecked Lauren on the lips. "So he's been good?"

"Yeah," Lauren shrugged with a teasing clint in her eyes. "Says he loves working under a woman."

And as on cue Bo blew a gasket. "What the hell?! Why would he say that. That's harassment. That's gross.. He's an ameba.. Crap for brains.."

Lauren laughed gleefully. "Calm down! He's joking, I'm joking."

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Bo mimicked Dyson in a low crawelly voice.

"I know you too get along now," Lauren poked Bo on her chest.

"Sometimes," Bo huffed. "Sometimes he irritates me endlesly."

"Dyson is dating now, you know." Lauren said with an astonished tone in her voice. "He's all worked up. Never seen him like this."

"It's great Dyson's found someone," Margaret smiled.

"Who's the mental case that fell for him?" Bo asked.

"Ciara. I've met her," Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo. "Seems very nice."

"We'll have her.."

"Them."

"Over for dinner sometime?"

"Yes," Lauren nodded.

Bo let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"This Ciara must be a saintto put up with Dyson."

"She is," Lauren smiled. "She's good for him. Hope she sticks around."

"Anything to make him less irritating," Bo nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I love you babe," Lauren murmured suddenly. Her loving eyes locked on Bo.

Bo loved these moments, when she felt like she was everything to Lauren. Everything else just melted away for a moment. Bo took a long breath pulling Lauren tightly against her and kissed her neck. And then cheek. And then lips. Her hands began to wander on Lauren's body on their own accord.

"You girls are getting handsy again," Margaret scolded making the two women release their hold on each other with a start. "Please, not on that swing. Don't defile it."

"Mom!"

"Don't you mom me. It's unsanitary," Margaret cringed, but then winked at Bo. "I'm going to go check on dinner."

Bo watched as her mother in-law made her way inside. "She's a riot. Your mom."

"Imagine a mother like that in your teens."

"Awesome?"

Lauren smiled shaking her head. "Awesome."

"Should we go tell her about the kitchen table? What it has been.. used for?" Bo whispered. "Very unsanitary things."

"Let's not. She wouldn't be able to take the violation."

"We have to violate it more, when we're alone," Bo husked.

"It's a deal."

Bo smiled widely. "We are a good fit aren't we?"

"The best," Lauren smirked. "Kiss me"

"As you wish," Bo husked, before locking her lips greedily with her wife's.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Have a great summer everyone!


End file.
